Mistress is better than someone else's Partner
by WRose
Summary: Merlin is acting strange. What happened? A typical 'Middle Ages' male betrays Merlin. What does one change do? ****M Rated Warnings, Female Merlin, Mistress law *****I don't own Merlin(BBC)
1. Chapter 1

_**16\. October. 2019 **_

**. **

**I don't own Merlin (BBC). **

* * *

**. **

**When Arthur is 21 years old Merlin is 19****½ to 20 years old. (****21 years - 10 months - 1 to 6 months). **

**Arthur is an adult with 21 years. In this story woman are too. **

**Camelot is around 1000-1200 . **

* * *

**. **

Merlin couldn't think that this happened. She couldn't. Merlin is a beautiful woman and a warlock. She was 19 years old when Merlin's mother send Merlin to Camelot. The mother's friend sent Merlin to a friend. The friend was the old male healer in Camelot who looked nice. Merlin became his ward.

Perhaps some things would be better if she would have did the Camelot trip alone, or perhaps not.

**~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

Arthur looks over to Merlin. She has been behaving differently. At lunch she had been the usual but when shen she brought him his dinner, she was differentl. Arthur can't put his finger on the reason. They haven't been hunting for two weeks. That wouldn't be it because she was fine at lunch. There wasn't a hunt planned. He didn't train with Merlin today. Arthur had given merlin some hour as free in the afternoon. She only had to polish his armour and than bring his dinner and clean his room. But there wasn't much to clean if you compared it to the usual work. That couldn't be it. Arthur thinks back did he say something? No. He didn't. He was actually nice to Merlin. Perhaps the old healer send Merlin to collect plants. But if it would be something like simply extra work than she would have been ranting about the healer. Arthur looks at Merlin. She hasn't said much since she came into his room. When he tried to get Merlin to talk with some comment that usually worked, she didn't react or just said something short. She has been cleaning slowly and finding new things to do. She started doing this when he ate his dinner and came back to do more after she took the dishes away and came back. Arthur read and wrote some letters while she kept doing it but he has had enough. He is going to force Merlin to tell him why Merlin looks like. He couldn't say how. It is a disturbing face.

"MerIin. Don't you think that the room is clean enough?", asks Arthur. Merlin looks up and tries: " I still could." " No.", Arthur says, "I want to know what is going on. Merlin. Trust me." Merlin: " I trust you. Can I stay in your rroom today? "

Arthur: " What?" "Before the fire. Just before the fire on the floor.", says Merlin and that says quieter: " I just want security for my last night. Freedom for one night. I am afraid he will be in my room." Arthur still understands the words. He stands up, controls his anger, walks to Merlin and stands before MerIin. They look into each other's eyes. Arthur says: "I will help you Merlin. Tell me what happened." Merlin can't keep it together after he said this. She starts to cry, breaks down and tells him the complete story. Arthur never saw Merlin brake down.

"He just gave me away. I don't have a choice." He holds Merlin. He stays silent until she stops sobbing and than asks Merlin to start at the beginning.

"When I finished polishing your armour and had the afternoon free, he told me to sit down and that he had to tell me something. He said that he found a good partner for me. He told me that tomorrow I'm going to look pretty while it happens and that I should behave. I told him that he isn't my mother and that he isn't even allowed to make a contract but he said that I became his ward when my mother sent me to him."

Arthur is still stressed but he relaxes a bit and says: "Merlin. You would have to say 'Yes.' to it. He perhaps can negotiate a contract but he can't sign it for you. You can simply say 'No.' and I will be there too." "That won't work. I already told him that but he said that I can't decide about it.", Merlin says and sobs once. Merlin: " Do you remember when you told the king that I have a mental disease and that the fake nobles when the king asked if I have mental problems and he said that he is looking into it?" Arthur is confused about the "fake noble" part but he still nods. Merlin: "You said it to protect me and persons found it funny but he is now using that against me. He is the healer in Camelot. He said that he officially said that I can't decide and sign it because I have a mental disease and that he will decide for me. He is the healer in Camelot and they will take his option and even the king would agree with him. I can't say 'No'. He perhaps could use that reason even after I'm 21 years old. How could Gaius to this to me? Tomorrow a man will legally rape me. I won't be able to do something about it because between partners _it isn't rape._ Arthur. I can't do that. And than he says that it will be good for me. He is going to sign that shit contract tomorrow and I can't stop him. I could run away. Leave Camelot before the morning but I don't want to leave You." Arthur is shocked and warmed. She isn't fleeing because she wants to stay with him. "What do you know of the contract? Perhaps it has a loophole. What if that man takes you away?"

Merlin tells him that the contract specifics that she has to stay in Camelot, that she will work for Arthur often until she gets pregnant and that she has to always be available to the healer to do work for him. Arthur is angry and pulls MerIin closer to his body. He says that he won't let them do this to MerIin. Arthur: "That's why you wanted to sleep in my room." Merlin: "I feel protected with you and I wanted to have this one night with you. I wanted to know that I was secure this night. Can I stay the night." "You can but we will find a way out of this first." Merlin asks: "How?"

Arthur takes Merlin's hand and goes and wakes up the old man who takes care of the documents and library in Camelot. The genealogist and keeper of the royal library. Geoffrey of Monmouth should know how to take Merlin out of the contract.

Arthur wakes Geoffrey who isn't happy about it but Arthur is the Prince. Geoffrey is surprised with them but asks them into his chambers. Arthur asks him about Merlin's situation and the contract. Geoffrey knows about the contract. There was talk about Merlin's mental disease and that's why he doesn't like the woman in his library. In addition Gaius already gave his healer's _professional_ option. Geoffrey thinks that Merlin has a good deal. The future partner isn't a Noble but he has influence and money and wants a beautiful young ferwoman and childrenwoman. A good match. Arthur gets angry and shouts at him that Merlin doesn't have a mental disease. She just doesn't know when to be silent and that she perhaps is an idiot. Arthur asks for solutions. Geoffrey agrees.

Geoffrey: "I can't help you with the signing. Gaius _is_ Camelot's healer and the king will agree with him. If she won't leave Camelot, if that would even help, than she will have to do something which will stop them to be able to sign the contract."

Arthur asks, lightly blushing: "You mean Merlin has to lose the virginity?"

"No.", Geoffrey says, " That wouldn't work. There is a reward in the contract if she is a virgin but it isn't necessary. Sadly. If there is a different, already signed contract than they can't sign the actually contract. If she already has a partner, they can't partner the woman. But everything would have to happen before the morning or at least before tomorrow noon. Do you ave somebody who would do that? " Arthur looks questioningly at Merlin who shakes the head.

Arthur asks: "Geoffrey. Is there any other way? Anything?" Geoffrey stops walking around and turns around and says: "An _official_ Mistress would work too. But it would have to be to someone that has the same or a higher standing than the landowner or they could ask the king to decide. I will have to look at some books. Wait outside while I get dress. If someone else asked me, I wouldn't do it at this hour. My Prince."

Arthur and Merlin walk outside.

Arthur pulls Merlin behind a statue where they can quietly talk.

Arthur: "What do you think? Merlin."

Merlin: "There is a way out. I didn't think that I had that option."

Arthur: " Would you be fine with a Mistress. It is a lot lower than a partner and you would have to find someone who won't leave Camelot. Most likely other men wouldn't want you for a partner afterwards." Arthur left out that most men would want sleep with a mistress too."

Merlin: " You would think less of me, wouldn't you?"

Arthur is surprised that that is what is important to Merlin. He says: "No. I wouldn't. It doesn't matter if you are a mistress."

She smiles. Merlin: "If it would mean that I can stay with you, than I could do it. Mistress means that I could walk away the man if something happened, doesn't it? You would still want me with you? Arthur?"

Arthur: "Yes. I won't push you away. We will have to ask Geoffrey about Mistresses. It isn't an area which I learned about. Do you know somebody who would want a mistress? Before the morning? Someone that _You_ would want to be with?"

Merlin smiles. She says: "I would want someone who I can trust. I guess but I don't know somebody who would do it before tomorrow. Or someone who would be powerful enough. Perhaps he finds something in the books?"

**~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

Geoffrey takes them to the royal library. After 30 minutes he tells them that being a mistress stops the contract that Gaius made. The king could negate every non-noble and some forms of Noble Mistress contracts.

Arthur: "I didn't know that Camelot had a big history with mistresses?"

Geoffrey: " Camelot and some houses too. So Merlin. Do you know someone who wants a Mistress before the morning? Preferable a Noble?"

Merlin looks at the floor and says: "No." Geoffrey: " I can't help you without a man who wants you." The old man turns around to put the books away.

Arthur looks at MerIin and makes a decision. He asks: "You said that some houses had a history. What about the Pendragons? Could I take Merlin as a Mistress without the king's interference or permission?" Merlin gasps. The old man freezes. Arthur doesn't completely know why he asked this but he wants to know if could help MerIin with this. Arthur blushes.

Geoffrey: "You shouldn't do that. Potential future partnership could say 'No' to you if you have a mistress. What about children? I understand that you want to protect the woman but doesn't it go too far?"

Arthur: " Just answer the questions. "

Geoffrey: " The Pendragons have a history with mistresses. Their laws allow that you can take a Mistress without permission but a king or the head in the house can negate some forms of it."

Merlin: "Arthur. You can't." Geoffrey looks between them and says that he will leave the two alone. It looks like the woman will show the prince about the bad idea.

Merlin says:" You can't do this. You don't like me. What about the woman who you like? Gwen?"

Arthur: "Shouldn't I know better who I like? Why do you think that I want Gwen?"

Merlin: "When the five kings were in Camelot, there was a spell on you and Gwen's kiss broke the spell?" Arthur: "And?" Merlin: "It worked because you have feelings for each other." Arthur: "That doesn't mean that it had to be love or strong like. Perhaps it reacts to the person who you fancy at the moment or which you find attractive? Like changes. Even if I liked Gwen at the time, it doesn't mean that I still do. And I remember that you kissed me too. On the cheek. How do you know that that kiss didn't make a difference." Merlin mouth opens and closes. She asks: "Do you want Gwen?" Arthur: "I think that I could spend my time with Guinevere but it wouldn't be my first choice. It would be enough but it wouldn't be my wish or love." Merlin stars at him.

"What do you think?", Arthur asks Merlin.

Merlin: " It could hurt your future partnerships?" Arthur: "I don't care about them. I don't want an arranged partnership." Merlin: "I would never force you to do this. Not for protection. If you are doing this because you promised me to help?" Arthur "Merlin. One would think that you don't want to be my Mistress. Am I ao bad that you would look don't on being my mistress?" Arthur asks the last question sadly and hurt. "No!", Merlin says, " I don't look down on you or on being your mistress. Arthur. You are a compassionate and good man. I just don't understand how I could give you anything in return. Why would you do this for me? I amnot worth much."

Arthur says: "You are worth much. Merlin. You are with me and I can talk to you. I don't usually say it but you are my friend. You don't treat me like the others do? I wouldn't lose anything and would help you. And others wouldn't be able to separate us. I don't want to lose you. I like the idea that you will be at my side in the future. It means much to me that you were thinking about staying and being raped to stay with me. I will not let that happen. And I don't like the idea that some man touch you like that. We could do it without. Without you know. Actually sleeping together. I promise I wouldn't force myself on you."

Merlin is shocked and touched. "I wouldn't force myself on you too.", says she, " Arthur. Do you really want to do this? Without my problem, would you be fine with this?"

Arthur thinks and says: "Yes. I am fine with it. You? Without the threat, would you?" Merlin: " I trust you. We protect each other. You're nice, compassionate, have a good heart, do the right things, care for your persons and Camelot. You are my friend.** I would rather be your Mistress than someone else's partner. **And what's more important: I would like to be _**your**_ Mistress. YOURS." Merlin blushes strongly. Arthur smiles and quietly says: "Mine." Both blush.

Arthur asks if he should get Geoffrey. Before he goes, Merlin stops him. Merlin: "What if there isn't the option and we have to _sleep _together?" Arthur: "I won't force myself on you!" Merlin: "I know. I won't force myself on you! And. You couldn't force yourself on me because. Because I wouldn't be against it." Arthur's eyes become big. Merlin says: "If you wanted to sleep with me, I would let you. You would have had my permission in the past and you _have it_ in the future. I don't think that you want to. I just give you permission." Arthur is blown away. He blushes. He feels warm. This woman is doing so much for him. He smiles at Merlin.

After a longer silence Merlin says: "I know that you don't want me and I wouldn't force myself on you. I just wanted you to know that you wouldn't do it against my will."

"Merlin.", Arthur stops Merlin., " I know. And. And you wouldn't force me. I wouldn't say that I don't want you. I would like to have you. If you would want it too. I'm not saying we should do it now but if we decide that we want to, I would like to do it and you would have my permission too."

Arthur and Merlin both relax, blush and there is still some tension.

They laugh with each other.

"Does that mean that you accept to be my mistress?", Arthur asks Merlin. Merlin answers: " Yes. I will be your mistress. I'm actually looking forward to it." Arthur smiles; he is looking forward to it too. He feels like he has to add something. "Merlin. I don't want Gwen. I want you." Merlin's eyes are shining and she gives him a big smile. Arthur asks: "Before we get him, could we perhaps kiss?" Merlin nods. They lean to each other. They kiss each other. It is a small kiss. It is special. They want to kiss again but there have to do other things first.

They go to find Geoffrey to find out what they have to do.

**~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

They find the old man quickly.

Geoffrey of Monmouth is an old and well educated Nobleman. He was nerved when he was woken up in the night. He thought that it was the king. It would be typical to wake him up because he needed something. Geoffrey told the king not to do it but it still happens sometimes. He was surprised to see the prince at the door. The Prince usually respects Geoffrey and is well behaved with older persons. He was even more surprised that Arthur and Merlin were at his door and how they looked. Arthur looked serious and ready to fight. The woman had tear streaks on the face. The combination had been irritating. He thinks that the prince will stop his crazy plan. It is nice to help the woman out of the contract but it would be crazy to make MerIin the prince's mistress. Geoffrey doesn't think that the woman will find someone else before the morning. Some of the ones that he can think of wouldn't be better than the man that Gaius chose. Why couldn't the thickheaded man talk with Merlin about the contract before this problem.

Arthur and Merlin walk to Geoffrey.

Arthur says: "Tell us about the the Pendragon Mistress law and the options we have where the king can't change it." Geoffrey freezes. That wasn't what he thought would happen and asks: "My Noble? Do you really want go through with this? The consequences." Arthur holds one hand up and stops him. Arthur: "I know what you want to say but you can't change my mind. We talked and agreed that we want to do it. Can I trust you that you won't tell my parent until it is to late?" Geoffrey: "If that is what you want to do, I won't stop you. Every Pendragon has the right to use the ancient Pendragon Mistress Law. It is your right and I'm not doing anything against the law. The ancient law is that every Pendragon can take a Mistress and the head of the Pendragons can't do anything against it but your parent is the king. So. He can do things against some Mistress forms. He won't need to be notified before it. The old Camelotian Mistress law is on your side too."

Arthur: "Tell me about the forms where the king can't interfere."

Geoffrey: "There are different forms and they have different conditions. You will want a White Mistress or Silver Mistress. That are two Mistress types which the king can't interfere with and would suit you well. Merlin. Are you still a virgin?" Arthur and Merlin turn red. "Geoffrey!", shouts Arthur. Merlin says: " It's fine. Yes. I never did more than kiss a boy." Geoffrey nods and says: "That's good. An old woman will still have to control and document the virginity." The old man observes Merlin's reaction. It looks like she didn't lie.

Geoffrey explains: "White and Silver Mistresses have to be untouched before the first night and they won't be together with someone else. The king can't bodily-execute them because they are Mistresses.

White Mistresses were historically used if the the future mistress wasn't accepted or they couldn't partner because there was an already existing partnership or an existing arranged partnership. A White Mistress and the Mistress's keeper can't be separated. It is fixed. It means that you can't in 1 or 30 years decide to separate because you feel like it. You would be bound together. Bastard children wouldn't be completely recognised. There are illegitimate.

Silver Mistresses are like White Mistresses but have some differences. Historically, Silver Mistresses were used like White Mistresses. Silver Misstresses are almost like legal partners. They are the highest mistress form. A Silver Mistress and the keeper can't be separated too. It is like with the White Mistress. You would be bound together. The prince would officially acknowledged the bastard children. The children would be recognised as royal and legitimate. When you are king, you can change it but until than they wouldn't be able to have a official claim to the throne. The actual king wouldn't allow that. There also would be more freedom with this form.

My Prince. There are other contracts. Shorter time frames."

Arthur: "But the king could change them or Gaius could make a new contract."

"Yes.", says Geoffrey, " A White and Silver Mistress contract are the only ones except the Red Mistress contract and some unusable mistress forms where the king can't interfere. You will have to think about this carefully. "

Merlin asks: "Why didn't you explain the Red Mistress?" Geoffrey says: "A Red Mistress is also called a Child Mistress. The contract ends when there is a child or there is prove that one person is barren. And if you are thinking about taking this option and simply not sleeping together. It wouldn't work. Red and especially White and Silver Mistresses have to consume it. An older woman controls the White and Silver Mistresses before and after the first time. Red Mistresses are controlled for around 7 weeks before the first night and the king could negate the contract before that. So. That wasn't an option." Geoffrey looks at them and notices that both are frozen and have red faces and wide, big eyes. It looks like they thought that they could do this without actually bedding each other. It looks like it will be the first time for the prince too. The prince is so different than the king. Geoffrey knows that he has to let them talk about it and he needs to get a something special. If this should work than he has to do everything necessary for them. He says: "I will leave you alone to talk about it. I will have to get some documents and other things that we will need. When I am back I will need an answer. So. I can call Noble Oswestry*. She is an old woman, has done this before and is well respected. Arthur. If you do this, than you really will take a Mistress. And Merlin. If you do this , you _will be **his **_Mistress."

While he walks away, he starts to think. He didn't see anything that would show a mental disease. Could his old friend really did something like this?

**~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

After 30 seconds Merlin and Arthur turn to each other. They are still blushing.

Arthur starts talking: " I meant what I said. I will not force you. It is your decision if we do this. If you want to be with me than I will do it freely and without being forced. Do you want to be bound to me? You won't be able to change your mind later. But if you don't want to, than I will get two horses and we ride until we're in Ealdor. We are in this together. " He holds kiss hand out. Merlin looks at him. She says: "I meant what I said too. You wouldn't force me; you have my permission. It is _our _decision. And if you _really _want it too, I would like it very much. I want to be at your side in the future. Like in the past or a Mistress. I don't want you to force yourself." " I want it too. And I don't want you to leave me. ", Arthur says. She reaches out and holds his hand. They stay like this for a minute. Looking at their hands that softly stroke eachother.

Arthur brakes the silence and asks: "Merlin. I promise that I will treat you higher than a mistress or a concubine. I promise I will treat you well and like a friend. Will you become my Mistress?" Merlin looks into his eyes and answers: "Yes. I want you." A tension which they didn't really realise until now, leaves them. They relax. They smile.

Merlin asks: "What form will we use?" "The Silver Mistress! I want you to have the highest protection, freedom and I want that, if we have children, they will be recognised. It will be close to a real partnership and. And I want that.", Arthur says. Merlin says: " I want that too." They hug each other and smile. Merlin than gets serious and says: "There is something about me that you have to know before you do this. I. Could we go outside of the Castle? I can't tell you it inside the castle." Arthur: "We don't have time for this. Can't you tell me tomorrow?" Merlin: "You might don't want me afterwards. And you have a right to know that I. That I." Merlin's throat blocks. "Merlin. It's fine.", Arthur tries to calm Merlin down, " Are you still the same person? The person you helps me, who drank poison for me, who is my friend, who is there for me, who calls me stupid names, who is a good person and tries to help others? Who wants me? Wants this?" Merlin nods and answers: "Yes." Arthur says: "Than it doesn't matter what your secret is. I like you like this. Even if you tell me that me something I won't like."

Merlin: "But?" "Even if you would be a criminal or a bodily-murderer. You would have had your reasons for it. Even if you look like a troll. It doesn't matter. Tell me the secret when you are ready to do it."

Merlin smiles and hugs him strongly. After a minute they separate and smile relaxed at each other. Arthur makes a serious joke: "Just don't start you eat horse dung." Merlin starts to laugh and than makes a disgusted face. She says: "I wouldn't eat horse dung."

They spend the short time until Geoffrey returns hugging and kissing each other.

**~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

When Geoffrey returns, he finds them in each other's arms. The look good together. Geoffrey knows that he is doing the right thing. When they notice him, they separate but keep holding hands. Geoffrey smiles. Geoffrey: "I have what we need. What did you decide?"

They look at each other, smile and then Arthur Pendragon say: "The Silver Mistress." " thought so.", Geoffrey of Monmouth says, "Do you want this? Merlin." "Yes.", Merlin answers.

Geoffrey starts to write. Arthur asks if he could change the date on the contract. He agrees to change the date two days backwards. Some things are are normal, others are embarrassing. Especially the question when she had the last moonbleed. It was two days ago. They make that the official reason why Noble Oswestry and their first time happens now and not 2 days ago.

* * *

**Perhaps Mistresses were called differently in Camelot but I'm going to use this word. Does someone know what the counterpart to Mistress is? Like employee- employer, pupil- teacher, girlfriend- boyfriend. There is the idea to call them consort. Since a Mistress is/was also called a kept woman, I decided to call them keepers. What do you think?**

**. **

***Noble Oswestry: If there is a real Oswestry, than I'm not talking about them. I just took the town's name, which was on a map, that I liked.**

**. **

**Do you like the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**17\. October. 2019 **_

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously: _

_When Geoffrey returns, he finds them in each other's arms. The look good together. Geoffrey knows that he is doing the right thing. When they notice him, they separate but keep holding hands. Geoffrey smiles. Geoffrey: "I have what we need. What did you decide?"_

_They look at each other, smile and then Arthur Pendragon say: "The Silver Mistress." " thought so.", Geoffrey of Monmouth says, "Do you want this? Merlin." "Yes.", Merlin answers._

_Geoffrey starts to write. Arthur asks if he could change the date on the contract. He agrees to change the date two days backwards. Some things are normal, others are embarrassing. Especially the question when she had the last moonbleeds. It was two days ago. They make that the official reason why Noble Oswestry and their first time happens now and not 2 days ago._

_. _

* * *

.

Which is a very good reason why they didn't do anything earlier. Geoffrey works fast and has almost everything done around midnight. Noble Oswestry's comments, documentary, signature and seal are missing. Prince Arthur Pendragon, Merlin and Geoffrey of Monmouth sign the Silver Mistress contract and the males use their seals; Arthur even adds his mother's seal.

Arthur takes Merlin's hand in his hand and squeezes; they look at each other. Geoffrey takes a thick small book and a metal box and puts them on the table. Geoffrey tells them: " This book explains about the Pendragon mistress customs and some law and some general mistress customs. You should read it in the next week and don't show or give it to someone else. I will try to meet you tomorrow to explain some things that you need to do e.g. the living and bed arrangement but that can wait 1 or 2 days. You also should take this complete box; I think that the king would most likely destroy or at least look the content away. It the box are two different things." He opends the metal box and takes some things out. He says: "The round pendants are usually worn around one wrist. One one side is the general sign for a mistress. Some have an extra inscription for the mistress form. On the other side is the Pendragon dragon or some don't have anything on the other side. You can choose one or more than one. I suggest that you choose one or more with the Pendragon dragon and without the extra inscription. You can always express that with the chain and or string. That is in the book too. You should always wear one; pay attention to that in the next month. It is for your own protection too. There ate all so necklaces with pendants or pendants for necklaces in the box. You don't have to wear one but you would perhaps like it. The pendant is the Pendragon dragon and only that. It shows a connection, without showing that he or she is a mistress. Keepers used them if they had strong feelings or wanted to show that that person is very important to them. It is similar to you giving someone the necklace who isn't a mistress. Just choose one that you like." Arthur pulls the box closer and takes the necklaces out and than asks MerIin: "Do you like one?"

There are very different necklaces: leather strings, one small gold chains, red velvet strings, metal chains, metal pendants, one carved wood pendant, one carved bone pendant, one small gold pendant, silver pendants, with or without gems, cut stone pendants and cut gem pendants. Merlin picks the gold necklace up. She wipes with the toumb over it and than shakes the head like she wants to snap out of it or thinks that it's a stupid choice. She puts it back down and starts to search through them. Merlin's hand is moving over a bone pendant with a leather string, a silver pendant with silver chain, a cut black stone pendant with blue velvet string, a bluish cut stone with a broken bronze chain and another one. Arthur picks that up. It has two necklaces. One is a thin leather string. The other is a fine silver chain. The pendant is beautiful. The detailed dragon is cut out of a white stone. Before the dragon head is a red gem which makes it look like fire. The backside of them is encased with silver. The dragon's "eyes" are holes in the white stone which are filled with gold. "It's beautiful. I like it. But isn't it too much? Which one do you want?", says Merlin. Arthur says: " It is very beautiful. It isn't too much. We will take this one. I like it too." He takes the necklace and puts it on MerIin. She has a big smile on the face. Arthur has a soft look on his face. Geoffrey thinks that if the king would choose Merlin for a partnership instead of a Princess, the prince would agree to it.

The pendants for the wrist are less special. They are made of silver or iron and some are made of bronze or copper. There are different sizes. The round pendants look a bit like coins with eyelets. The smaller one are the size of coins; the biggest one is the size of a big spoon head. Arthur takes a small silver one. It doesn't have an extra inscription but it has the Pendragon dragon on one side. He shows it to Merlin who nods. He puts it into his pocket, puts the rest back into the box, closes it and takes it and the small book under his arm.

They leave the library and go to Noble Oswestry's chambers. They don't meet anyone on their way there. Geoffrey practically orders the prince to knock and wake the old woman up himself. Merlin finds it funny. Oswestry takes it well after Geoffrey explains what they need. She turns the eyes and only mutters: "Young persons! Couldn't it wait till the morning?" After Geoffrey tells the old woman about Gaius's partnership contract, she starts to (non magically) curses Gaius. She makes plans to wriggle his neck and mutters: "Stupid, idiotic controlling _males!" _She goes back into the chamber to dress.

After that she leads them to a other part of the castle and some chambers. This area of the castle isn't often used. The chambers are have to parts. The main room has a table and some wooden chairs. One wall is not stone but wood. Very thin wood. A thin wooden wall and door separate the main room and the backroom. Oswestry tells the men to stay in the man room. She takes MerIin to the back room. In the backroom is one medium sized bed and a small side table. The old woman gives Merlin the fine white bed sheet that she says: " Sweety, take this and put it on the bed." Merlin goes to the bed. The old woman moves closer and says quietly: "If you talk louder than a whisper than it is load enough to travel to the other room. Do you want to do this?" Merlin turns back to the woman, surprised. Merlin answers: "Yes. After we talk, I wanted it even more. I'm not forced. It is the opposite. Why is the wall wooden? The other walls in the castle are stone, aren't they?" Oswestry: "This room is built like this because it is wanted that the sound travels." "Why?" "Did Geoffrey tell you that you have to sleep together tonight", the old woman asks. Merlin nods. Oswestry: " If it is something important like this or partnership night of two royals, than this happens. Sometimes others are ordered away or ordered to stand next to the door to eavesdrop on the couple's _activity. _It is so that the eavesdroppers can confirm that the two. You know." Merlin is horrified and asks: "So. You will be outside to eavesdrop while we sleep together? That's. That's" "Barbaric. I know but it will be good for you.", Oswestry says emotionally, " We are going to confirm and sign it. They will not be able to separate you or claim that it didn't happen. You don't have to be embarrassed. We won't eavesdrop too hard. The wood stops many sounds. Others sometimes only pull a curtain between the bed and the rest of the room." Merlin shudders and looks even more horrified and than relaxes; the wooden wall is better than a piece of clothes. "Does Arthur know?", MerIin asks. " If Geoffrey tells him." Oswestry says, "Should I tell him?" "No. I will tell him.", Merlin answers.

Merlin sometimes wears dresses but most times she likes to wear breaches. It is just more practical. Today she wore them too. Oswestry says: " Sweety, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you and I am pretty secure that you are a virgin but I will have to still confirm it." Merlin undresses and the old woman controls it. While Merlin is on the bed, she asks questions. "How did you know that I am a virgin? You acted like it was more that Geoffrey telling you.", Merlin. Oswestry: " I saw it often. After a while you know how most blush or act if they are or aren't virgins. Arthur is one too, if you ask me." Merlin blushes deeper and smiles. Oswestry: "I'm finished. There isn't enough room for more than a finger; they really can't say that you aren't untouched." Merlin: "Is that bad?" Oswestry: " No. It is good. It doesn't matter what I would have found, it would have been good. It is just a part of your body and natural however it looks." Merlin starts too dress and asks: " Will it hurt much?"

Oswestry puts the head to the side and thinks how to answer that. "Arthur and you like each other and care for each other?! He isn't a brutal like other men. He will try to make it hurt less. It will hurt at the beginning. A sharp pain but it will be just at the beginning. You don't have to be afraid. If you do it with someone you like or romantically like or love, than it will become good. Part of you will like that you share the experience with the other person."

Merlin looks at the woman and trusts Oswestry. She relaxes. Oswestry adds, patting Merlin's shoulder: "I won't leave you. You can even have tea with me in the future and you can talk with me if you need or want to. Oh. You can keep the sheet and take it with you. Some couples like to keep them. At least keep them for some weeks before it is washed."

There go back to the others. Arthur is red faced. Geoffrey told him that they will be staying in the main room and eavesdropping. Noble Oswestry writes something on the contract, signs it and puts the Oswestry's Seal on it. While she does that she lections them that, even through persons tell different stories, woman can become pregnant on their first time and that one can become pregnant even if the man pulls out before the climax. Arthur and Merlin are stuttering, nodding frantically and red faced. Geoffrey is laughing on the inside.

She pulls a soft, thin red velvet band. She asks Arthur for the mistress pendant. She pulls it through the big loop and ties knots. She then gives it back to Arthur and asks: " Merlin. On which wrist do you want to have it?" Merlin moves the left wrist to Arthur. He looks at Merlin at asks with his eyes at face if she wasn't it. Merlin smiles at him and answers with the eyes and face. Arthur ties it around Merlin's wrist. Afterwards Arthur steps closer to MerIin. They put their hands on each other's sides. In the 21 the century it would look like a classical couple dance stance. In the Middle Ages it is quite intimate.

Geoffrey and Oswestry send them to the other room.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**. **

**M Rated Warning**

**. **

Arthur closes the door. He wishes he could jam a chair under the door handle.

Arthur and Merlin are nervous but they are also looking forward to it. Merlin asks: "Did Geoffrey tell you?" "Yes." "Oswestry said that whispering isn't load enough to. You know. In the other room." Arthur wispers: "Than we should keep whispering." Merlin: "Arthur. I like you. I mean I romantically like you." Arthur: " I romantically like you too. I have for a while." Merlin : Really?" Arthur: "Yes. I have been thinking about it but I didn't want to risk our friendship." Merlin: "You aren't. Risking our friendship. That won't change. We will have more. It will be your first time and mine first time." Arthur: "Our first time." MerIin: "I wish you would wear something." "What do you mean?" "I wear the necklace and the band but you don't wear anything.", she says. He says: "Later you can give me something and I will wear it." Merlin soundlessly gasps. " It's fine to be nervous. ", says MerIin. Similar to their first tournament Arthur says: " I'm not nervous. " But it isn't load or aggressive. Merlin: "It's fine. I like that we are both nervous." Arthur smiles at MerIin. "I don't know how to start.", says Arthur. Merlin: " I liked you kissing me." Arthur kisses Merlin and she kisses back. They sir down on the bed and keep kissing, shyly touching each other over the clothes. After some minutes Merlin gets bold and puts Arthur's hand on the breast. Arthur is surprised, smiles and puts Merlin's hand on his chest. They smile and start touching again. Thus time more confident and exploring. Arthur kisses down Merlin's neck and than pulls back to remove the neckerchief. It is different Meelkin thinks when she undresses him. When she usually help him undress, it doesn't feel like this. Perhaps because she now know that she will be allowed and able to touch him how much and where she wants. She thinks that she is going to enjoy dressing him more in the future. Arthur has similar feelings. One part of him is happy that she is wearing breaches and he knows how to use them. When the jacket and the tunic is off, he is starring at Merlin. She is still wearing cheat bindings but it is more skin that he is used too. She is beautiful. Small wounds at some places. He will ask about them on a different day. He likes that he shares this scars with Merlin. Merlin understands him. He concentrates on unwrapping the biddings with the same intensity when he sharpens his sword. Merlin enjoys the attention. She feels like she very valuable. When he is finished with the bindings, what he sees takes his breath away. They had taken their shoes and socks off at the beginning. They are only wearing breaches and pants (undergarmets).

They take them off themselves and than look at the other. Both look at the other hungrily. Merlin breaks the silence: "Do you like it?" Arthur can't talk and just dumbly nods. Arthur closes his eyes, opens them, looks into Merlin's eyes and answers: "I love it." He then asks: "Do you like me?" Merlin sees that he is self-conscious. She looks him in the eyes and answers: "You are beautiful and I love it too. But I don't know if that will have enough room." She blushes deeper, realising what she said. He is half hard. Arthur says: "It will. We can try." He doesn't know how he know that but he has a feeling about it. They walk to each other and start kissing. It is heating up. They stop, gasping for breath.

Arthur looks to the bed and back. He says: "There's something I want to try. Put your arms around my neck and shoulders." He picks Merlin up. One arm is under Merlin's back, the other arm is under the knees. Arthur saw a man carry his partner in a village like this. He carries Merlin to the bed and sets Merlin softly down. Merlin is grinning broadly. The eyes are shining. Merlin and Arthur know that this isn't how one usually treats a mistress but they know that it always was more than a mistress thing.

Arthur crawls on the bed. The start kissing again. They touch. They explore. They breath strongly. One thing leads to another thing and at one time Arthur asks Merlin for permission. She says that she wants him. Arthur is gently and moves slowly but the first thrust hurts. Merlin flinches. Arthur stops moving. He felt and saw Merlin flinch and he will wait until she allows him to move. There are so many new experiences and sensations. It is so much. He doesn't take his eyes off of Merlin's face. Merlin didn't close the eyes. She is looking into Arthur's eyes. After a short while she kisses him and says that he can move again. He moves the rest of the way forward and then still. Their faces are very close to each other. Arthur knows, looking at MerIin, that it doesn't matter what the king says; he isn't going to take a partner. He wants Merlin. Merlin has the arms around him, hugging him. She always wanted to hug him in the past but the dollop head wouldn't let Merlin. Now she had what she wanted and more. They are looking into each other's eyes. They aren't thinking about the persons in the other room. Arthur asked quietly: "Did I hurt you much?" "No.", MerIin says, " The last part felt nice." They smile at each other and start slow kissing. There is no pain when they start to move again. It is heated. They don't care about the sounds which they make. After 5 minutes, 30 minutes or 1 hour Arthur tries to ask: "Merlin. Should I? I mean. I'm close. Do you want me to?" Merlin understands what he wants. He asks if he should minimise the pregnancy risk. She says: "No. I want every part of you. That too." He stills, surprised, and kisses Merlin deeply. They start to move again. They come together. Arthur's sperm is in Merlin. They hold each oother tightly to each other.

When they catch they breath, they look each other in the eyes. Arthur says one word: "Mine!" Merlin agrees: "Yours!" Merlin puts his hand to his face and, looking into his eyes, says: "Mine!" Arthur agrees: "Yours!"

They cuddle afterwards.

After a short while Arthur looks at the wooden door and stiffens. Merlin asks: "What happened?" Arthur relaxes and says: "I just remembered that the others are in the other room and I don't think we were quiet." Merlin stiffens, looks to the door horrified and then relaxes, brushing it off. They start to laugh. Loudly.

"We should go out.", Arthur suggests. " I know.", Merlin says. Arthur is out of the bed and picking up their clothes. When Merlin tries to stand up, she winces. "Are you hurt?", Arthur asks concerned. " No.", Merlin answers, "It is just a bit sore. It will go away with time." They dress quickly.

Arthur kisses Merlin. They hold hands and go into the main room.

**. **

**End M Rated Warning**

**. **

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**Before: **

Arthur and Merlin go to the other room. Oswestry and Geoffrey know that they can't really talk because the sound travels the other direction too.

Geoffrey looks the Mistress contract over again. There shouldn't be any loopholes. There aren't any loopholes. Afterwards they look at each other and chuckle quietly. Noble Oswestry says: "The two are cute. And embarrassed. Will this work against Gaius's and the, what was it, landowner's contract?" Geoffrey says: "It will. This contract is dated before Gaius gave me their contract and their contract isn't signed. They wanted to do it tomorrow, well, today. I guess that it is after midnight." Oswestry: "That is good. The two are great together and care deeply for the other. That landowner is the same man that imports clothes, isn't he? I saw him once hitting young woman on their behind. Disgusting man." Geoffrey: "He did sign that she has a mental disease." "That woman doesn't have one. She is smart and asked the right questions. Even if she would have one, the mother would have had to be asked. What will you tell Gaius?" "That he is too late. That there was already a different contract and that I asked them and they told me what they wanted.", Geoffrey. Oswestry: " You went to them?" Geoffrey: "No. But I won't tell Gaius that. They woke me in my chambers after Merlin told the prince about what Gaius planned, crying." Oswestry: "What would you have done if they hadn't gone to you?" Geoffrey: "I don't know. There were rumours that she has a mental disease. The king agreed." Oswestry: "I know about that. It was when they said that the prince run away with that noblewoman. I think that he actually did and that Merlin convinced him to return. Sadly she was punished." Geoffrey; "Perhaps. I don't think she has a mental disease."

They stop talking.

After a while sounds come through the wooden wall. Moans and Breathing. Later very _load_ female and male moans and 'Arthur' in a female voice and 'Merlin' in a male voice. Oswestry takes a book and fans the face. She is getting hot. Geoffrey moves around on his chair. They blush lightly.

After a longer while Oswestry says: "They are young. And strong. And have stamina. She is a lucky woman." Geoffrey: "Considering his sounds, he is a lucky man too." Under his breath he say: "Lucky bastard." Oswestry: "Do you think the king will be angry?" Geoffrey: "Most likely. But it is a Mistress contract and not a partnership. He will get over it. In addition, it is a Silver Mistress contract. It gives them extra protection. Do you think that she will get pregnant tonight?" Oswestry: "Did you say that the last moon bleeds ended two days ago? There is a small possibility. In addition, she isn't a noble. They are often less fertile. I will tell them tomorrow to wait the next two weeks. It will be better if she isn't pregnant the first month. Or the first year. If they want it, I will give them something to prevent it." Geoffrey: "A good idea. '_They _are less fertile'? You are a noble too." Oswestry: "Don't talk about me. My sister had two children in 3 years and my brother has 4 children. The Oswestrys are fertile." Geoffrey: "You don't have any." "I didn't want children and took something against it. My recipe works well.", says Oswestry with a grin.

There is a louder sound and then there is silence.

After 5 minutes there is very load laughter. Oswestry says: " Looks like they like it." Geoffrey whispers: "They are lucky. Most couples don't have such a good firs time. What? You have a mean expression on your face."

Oswestry whispers back: "Imagine the king walking next to his son's room and then there are sounds like this." Geoffrey has a blanc face. He then says emotionlessly: "His face would be interesting."

There are footsteps and the wooden door opens.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**Now: **

Arthur and Merlin walk into the main room, holding hands and smiling.

* * *

.

**M Rated means 16+ years. ****Considering that the biology education/ sex education happens at school when the children are 14-16 years old and watch stronger stuff on the TV, I think that** **this chapter is not too much. **

**. **

**The male form of Mist-ress is Mist-er-ess. **

**There actually was a time when persons were before or inside the room. There are still countries where "bloody" sheets are hung out of the window or other similar things. Today here are countries with female slaves. One is actually a big rich desert ****country. **

**. **

**. **

**Do you like my story? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**20.** **October. 2019 **_

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously: _

_**Now: **_

_Arthur and Merlin walk into the main room, holding hands and smiling. _

* * *

.

Geoffrey takes the contract to sign it and put his seal on it. Oswestry asks: " Happy?" Arthur and Merlin nod, smiling. Oswestry stands up and walks over. She says: "Let us exam you again and then the contract will be finished." Arthur pulls Merlin against him and glares at the woman. "It's fine.", Merlin says and touches his hand. Arthur looks to Merlin and nods, grimacing.

Merlin and the old woman walk into the side room and quickly close the door. " How are you?", Oswestry asks. Merlin: "Good. I'm sore but it isn't too bad." They repeat the same procedure. Merlin is less embarrassed than before. She is also a bit proud that someone sees the evidence of their activities and about showing it off. When the old woman is done with the examination, she say: " It looks like your time was enjoyable and _filling." _Merlin squeaks when she gets the double meaning. They return to the main room.

Noble Oswestry adds the finding with many details on the contract. She signs and puts the seal under the new documentary and next to the confirmation of the intercourse. Geoffrey adds one sentence at the bottom of the contract, signs and puts his seal next to it. He adds the Camelot Seal and another special Seal.

"Now you are secure!", Geoffrey says, " It is late and you should go to bed too. I suggest you will stay in the Prince's chambers. Mistress Merlin. Prince Arthur. I will try to meet you in the next two days."

Oswestry: "If you can't meet them without Gaius noticing, I will go to the library. I can deliver message. You should visit me to lunch. It is late. I would suggest that you take the morning off." "The sheets!", Merlin says loudly and runs to the side room. Arthur walks after Merlin. Merlin is pulling the sheet of the bed. Arthur sees their mixed fluids and a small blood patch on the sheet. It warms him. Oswestry steps next to the price and says: " I told Merlin to keep the sheets." "Good idea.", Arthur says with a rough voice. Oswestry says: " In the morning you should get Merlin a warm bath and order extra food. Many woman feel more relaxed and less sore after one." Arthur nods. Merlin and Arthur thank Oswestry and Geoffrey.

Noble Oswestry goes to the chambers to sleep.

Noble Geoffrey of Monmouth walks back to the library and puts the Silver Mistress contract in the right place. Did Merlin realise that she will often be called Mistress Merlin or rarer Silver Mistress Merlin?

The king won't like it. He is an ass to Geoffrey. The old man returns to his chambers with a big smile.

Prince Arthur Pendragon and Silver Mistress Merlin return to Arthur's chambers.

It is around 2 or 3 o'clock in the night or in the morning.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**M Rated Warning**

When they are inside the chambers, Arthur locks every door. Merlin makes a bigger fire.

"I couldn't ask you with them next to us.", Arthur says, " Are you happy?" "Yes!", Merlin says, " Are you happy?" Arthur answers: "Yes! Very much." They hug each other. "Was it good enough?", Arthur asks. " Very good. I loved it. You?", MerIin says. "I loved it too. It was very good." They put their arms around each others. Merlin looks down, blushing, and then up again. She says: "We could do it again if you want to." Arthur smiles, pushes their bodies together and says: "I would like that. Very much." Merlin then feels what is pushing at Merlin's thights. "This feels good. More?", she asks. Arthur asks, concerned: " Aren't you sore!" MerIin: "Not to sore and I want it too." They start kissing.

"Wait!", Arthur says, " We should put the sheet into my desk. He rearranges one area, they put the sheet in and he locks it. "You you know what Noble Oswestry meant with what she added at the bottom?", he asks. Merlin whispers the answer into his ear. Arthur: " You mean she could see my? Coming out?" Merlin: "Some of it. I liked that part too. Again?" Arthur nods. He then coughs and say: "I liked it too. I meant so much that you let me do that and I like the feeling too."

This time both take their own clothes of themselves. Quickly. They sit down on the bed and Arthur takes Merlin's left wrist in his hands. He says: Our first time was for us too and every other one will be too but could we do it without the pendant? I want it to be without others in the next room and without the Mistress part." Merlin: "I know what you mean. I would like it too."

Arthur takes the wrist pendant and necklace off.

They get under the covers, start kissing and sleep together. It is slow and soft like the first time except in the middle where they are faster. When they climax Merlin has the legs around him and keeps Arthur where he is. Arthur thinks that if she wasn't pregnant until now, she will be now. He looks down at Merlin. She is beautiful in the candle's light. She chuckles.

"What's so funny?", Arthur asks. Merlin says confidently: "Oswestry said that it was enjoyable and very _filling!" _Arthur asks playfully: " You like that, don't you?" Mmhhh. I like that too. If you want to." He hesitants and then says seriously: "If you want to, we can do that every time." Merlin shudders at that thought. She answers: "I would like that but we perhaps should do something so that I don't become pregnant. At least not now. I would want our children, if you to but." Arthur says: "Not now. I would want children with you too if you want them. But in the future and not now. Arthur and MerIin relax.

**End M Rated Warning**

They rearrange themselves on the bed. Arthur blows the candle out. They fall asleep. They have a good sleep.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**Earlier: **

While Merlin and Arthur are _active,_ Knight Leon walks down the corridor next to the Prince's chambers. He freezes at the sounds. He has big eyes. It looks like the Prince isn't a virgin anymore. Leon thinks that the king most likely already had some bastards at the Prince's age. Arthur isn't someone who simply sleeps with a woman. Or man. Leon guesses who it could be.

Leon keeps walking.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**Morning **

**Around 9 o'clock**

Arthur wakes up. Merlin wakes up too. The bed feels so good. Soft. Arthur pushes Merlin back and says: " Stay."

Arthur starts to dress quickly. "It would be faster if I helped you and you don't have to go behind the screen.", Merlin says. " It's habit and we can't always lock the doors. So. It would be better if I don't start to do it. At least, not always. ", Arthur says, " But it would perhaps be better if you helped me dress." Merlin gets up and helps. She shifts a bit. "Merlin?", Arthur asks concerned. MerIin answers: " I'm sore. It is like we rode hard for a day. On horseback. Merlin pulls the smallclothes (underwear trousers) that she wore yesterday on and crawls back into the bed. Before Arthur leaves, he puts a pillow on the pendants and pulls the covers over Merlin's back. Merlin is on the stomach. If someone comes into the room, they would only see a person with middle long black mane. Arthur leaves his chambers. He walks towards the kitchen. On the way he meets a girl and tells the girl that someone should bring him up a bath and food for two. He then changed directions to the armoury where he meets Knight Leon whom he tells that the training is postponed. He returns to his chambers. Ten minutes after that there is a knock. Three persons carry steaming water in 7 set it down and two carry the bathtub which is in one of the side rooms into the main chamber. They pour the water in, take the empty buckets and than leave. They hadn't looked at the bed. Another 5 minutes later there is another knock. Thus time it is a teenaged girl with their food. She puts it on the table and than looks up. She freezes and blushes when she looks at the bed and sees a woman there. She looks to the Prince, silently asking a question. Arthur orders: "You. Must Not. Talk about what you saw to others, especially the king! At least not for the next four days. You will not like what I will do if you talk or hint at it. If you keep quiet, you will get a silver piece as a reward." She nods. Arthur: "Do you have time to later take the plates and bring dinner? We won't need lunch." She nods again and than runs off when Arthur points at the door. Arthur locks the doors.

"Food or the bath?", Arthur asks. Merlin sits up and answers: " Bath."

Arthur helps Merlin into the bathtub and gets some soaps. Merlin signs. Arthur: "Better?" Merlin smiles. Arthur dips the wash clothes into the warm water and hold it out. "Can I?", asks Arthur. Merlin pulls the knees up, sets the head on them and says: " That would be nice." Arthur washes Merlin's back and arms. When he turns to Merlin's chest, he turns shy and Merlin takes the wash cloths. Merlin likes that even after yesterday he is sometimes shy about it and asks permissions. He didn't change. She didn't change. He helps Merlin to dry off after Merlin tells him where his towels are. After Merlin binds the breasts again, she dresses. Usually she doesn't mind that she wears used clothes but today she would like clean ones. Arthur can't help with the the trousers and underclothing but he gives Merlin one of his tunics. He like Merlin wearing his clothes but he thinks that he will get MerIin some new clothes: breeches, tunics and dresses. He can do that for his mistress, right? They will have to read the book. He tells MerIin that. Merlin nods while she makes the bed. "Shouldn't someone else do that _now? _And your other things?", Arthur asks. " No.", Merlin says, "I want to keep doing things for you. It is better if I do it: You get healthy food. It is the way you like it. There's less change that someone can poison your food. I really _like _dressing you. Even through you sometimes should be able to dress yourself. And I want to be at your side. If someone else does the things than I will most likely see you only at night in bed. And I don't want to leave you." Arthur nods and says: "Good thinking. I want you with me." Merlin: "I wouldn't say 'No.' if someone else would wash your socks or muck out the stables or repair your armour. Sometimes. At least. I like to do it before tournaments or when you really need it because is know that it is fine and will protect you. And I like to sharpen your sword. I'm not giving that up." Arthur: "It wouldn't look good I'd you would muck out the stables. You don't have to do that again. Perhaps as punishment. I can't send my mistress to the stocks." They laugh. Arthur: " If will gave to do enough things that nobody else does too much." He hesitates. "Could you do the food, the dressing, the usual things at my side, the hunting trips, most or all of the armour and clean my room?", he asks nervously. Merlin: " If someone else gets the bathtub and water, you can add bathing too. In don't mind doing the armour but if it woukd be good that I could give it too someone else if I need to. If I don't have time or it needs a stronger repair and we are in Camelot. Am I even allowed to do the armour or clean your room? And I'm not cleaning the chamberpots!" Arthur asks: "You had to clean the night pots? There are special persons who do that." "Once. And I'm not doing it again. You can put your before the doors yourself! Perhaps we should read that books or later ask Geoffrey. Perhaps we find something about the pendants in the book too. Can you help me with it?" Arthur: "I wanted to read it too. We have time till lunch until we meet Noble Oswestry." Arthur helps with the wrist pendant after Merlin put the necklace on.

They sit down next to each other at the table and open the book. A quick, fast look through the book shows that there is information to both topics in it. They start with the wrist pendant because it is clearer separated.

* * *

**. **

**Explanation: Mistress History**

**I am Christian. ****I personally don't really look down at Mistresses. The men are a part of this too. I think that the system in general is wrong and I am against the system. **

**. **

**Mistresses have different standings in history. It depends on the society. In this contex society is the bigger part of the mainstream society. **

**In the "Absolutismus" Mistresses were high up in the society. They had the position is a minister in the government if there were near the royals/nobles. They were viewed like** **B-Popstars or political minister/senator/etc. today. The royals used them to push the nobles down. Later the "normal" persons wanted more things and the royals had to become closer with the nobles. The mistresses lost their importance and became associated with whores/prostitutes. **

**Even at that time there was a difference between noblewoman and non noblewoman who became Mistresses. A noblewoman was a noble and could walk away because she had money. She used it to become more powerful. Non noblewoman were partly trapped. If the walked away they didn't have money; they were poor again. While noblewoman were mostly accepted as equals, non noblewoman were looked down, or rather they were lower than equal but it still had some small respect. **

**. **

**Mistresses in Camelot: **

**In my story: Noblewoman Mistresses aren't looked don't at most of the time. If a partnership is a 100, than a Mistress is a 95-99. Non noblewoman mistresses are lower than the noblewoman mistresses. They are respected and looked down at. For example, Gwen would look down on being a mistress. She would see it as a better whore. Others would see a mistress as a respected kept woman. It is respected but lower than a noblewoman. (85-99). ****It depends on the person. **

**. **

**Do you like the story? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**21\. October. 2019 **_

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

**Does someone have an idea for the summary? There is something that I want to change. **

**. **

**Review: **

**The first review. Smile. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_They sit down next to each other at the table and open the book. A quick, fast look through the book shows that there is information to both topics in it. They start with the wrist pendant because it is clearer separated._

* * *

.

They read and talk to each other.

Merlin: "So. Some Mistresses just wear a red bracelet or any colour without the meaning and others wear the colours in connection with their mistress types.

Arthur: " Pearls, cloths, metals, gems or other things. Red for general mistress or a Red/ Baby Mistress, sometimes the pearl number shows how many children she has; white for White Mistresses or the ones who started with their virginity; silver for Silver Mistresses and without the meaning; brown and red together for barren woman; purple and yellow for one night mistresses; light green for Mistresses who leave after a special time period and other things; light blue means that the mistress isn't native in Albion and most likely exotic; black means that the mistress is a royal and isn't used for non royals but that is rare; orange mistresses often change the keepers, climbing the ranks; and their are other colours. "

MerIin: "It's complicated but except black I can wear what I want." Arthur: "Yes. Would you like it if I make you one? Perhaps a silver bracelet with silver pearls where you can pull a cloth through? You could change the colours. Perhaps another one with silver and white pearls or differently coloured leather strings when you want something simpler." MerIin: "You know that it doesn't have to be that fine for me. But I would be more secure to have something more robust than a cloth band. I don't have jewellery. I would like to have one piece for myself but it isn't needed. A leather string is fine and stabile." Arthur sees what MerIin is trying to do. Merlin is fine with simple things. She can do without expensive things but she would like to have something nice. Arthur is going to give Merlin some more expensive things. He won't go overboard. Arthur says: "You can have both MerIin. How about a simple, strong leather string and a silver bracelet? Would you like that?" MerIin looks at him and says: "I would like it. Won't it be too much? Too experience? I didn't do this to get your money!" Arthur: "I know. And if someone says something different I will simply tell them that I can't let you walk around without it. That wouldn't be the real reason. I want to make you happy and buy you pretty things. I want that our bracelet to be special. I want to give you a real piece. Something that's for us."

Merlin: "It would be nice. Can you actually pay for things? Are you allowed to?"

Arthur: "That's in the book too. I should take care of you. Similar to a real partner. For a Silver Mistress I can do everything I can do for a partner. So. I can do what I want. I have to pay for your clothes, food and other things. Am allowed to provide for you; that's good." MerIin interrupts him: "I don't want others to think I'm a good digging whore. I want to provide for me; work for me. I want to be independent. I know you wouldn't use the influence over me but I don't want to give my freedom away." Arthur: "I will challenged the persons who call you that and you would still work and get paid. You could do what you want with it. I would simply add to it. I know you want simply and good things but I could buy you better things. Not just pretty luxury like with Morgana but simpler things with higher quality that last longer." Merlin agrees and asks: "Gaius gets my money and then gives it to me." Arthur: I will later talk to the Steward. Gaius won't get it."

Arthur changes the pages.

Arthur was right that Mistresses shouldn't muck out stables. It is allowed but it doesn't look good except perhaps in a small village. There are more less rules for a mistress to a royal. Merlin can do **direct** work for Arthur like dressing him, putting his armour on and other things. She is allowed to but she can't do work like cleaning other's rooms, cleaning the castle halls. It is a bit like the prince. He is allowed to clean the floors but he wouldn't do it.

Merlin can bring Arthur's food, dress him. She can basically take care of Arthur. Making the bed is fine. Washing his clothes is more no than yes. Merlin can claim the armour. She can do his complete armour because she can take it as protecting Arthur. Bit it would be better to let others do bigger work. Cleaning the room is a grey zone. While it could be "taking care of Arthur", it also would be cleaning. Picking his clothes up would be fine but what with other things. They will have to think about it. On trips she could cook for Arthur but usually not for others. On hunts she could take his kills but not others which Merlin loves. She hasn't liked it much. Many things, that she can do for or with Arthur, she can't do to others. But MerIin wouldn't want to dress others.

Others can't order MerIin around. In the past a knight could have ordered MerIin to bring something. Now they aren't allowed to. Technically she worked only for Arthur in the past and MerIin could have more or less said " No." to a noble but often she wouldn't have. Now, they aren't allowed to. There are even some things that the king can't order MerIin. Or Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur are surprised with some things.

"What do you think?", Arthur asks. Merlin says: "It practically let's me do the things that we talked about. I don't mind to groom your horse and the one that I sometimes use. I planed to do that sometimes. I can do that sometimes. What about the room? Can't I keep cleaning it for the moment?" "Perhaps.", Arthur says, " You can't do spring cleaning or big cleanings. I guess you can do some things. Let's take a short walk. We have some a bit time until lunch." MerIin: "I sdon't want to meet Gaius on the walk. Can't we walk directly to Oswestry chambers?" Arthur: "Right. We take a longer way over the battalions."

They walk out of the chambers.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

They arrive at Noble Oswestry chambers.

The old woman is happy about Arthur's and Merlin's visit. She has tea* and some small cakes. They talk for two hours.

She tell them that MerIin can't simply move into his chambers. A Mistress's chambers and keeper's chambers are separate. It is very rare when they aren't. They have much freedom because MerIin is a Silver Mistress but it would be better if she officially has an own room. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't keep living at Gaius's place. Arthur's chambers, or rather his main chamber has many side chambers. There is a bugger side room with windows which will be Merlin's new room. Technically, they could live together but it is better to not give the king something to argue about. Arthur has to provide for MerIin: clothes, food, money, health and other things. When he gives MerIin high quality clothes, it will show socially that he cares about MerIin. It is a "She is really important to me. If you do something, I will cut you.". It will get up Merlin's station too. Arthur will have someone move a bed to the side room today. Oswestry tells him to buy, or rather pay himself for the bed.

She tells them that in the next days they should let the lower town and perhaps some knights see the wrist pendant. She tells them what they can't do or should do. Shecpnfirms that Merlin can work directly for Arthur but nothing more. There are things she could do which MerIin doesn't like. They ask about the room cleaning. She can sometimes claim that she is taking care of Arthur but she shouldn't do it regularly. She specifics what she can't do e.g. scrubbing the floors. They make a list.

Noble Oswestry likes that they started reading the book. She gives them more pointers.

Merlin asks: " How do you know so much about this?" Oswestry answers: " My sister is a Mistress. " Arthur and Merlin start asking questions. Oswestry: "She was a Red Mistress with one man and had two sons and then became a months mistress. After years she went back to the men who is the male parent to the two sons. She is his permanent mistress now. That's what dark green means." Merlin asks: "Were you a mistress too?" "Merlin!", Arthur says hotly. "It's fine.", says Oswestry, " I never was one but I had my fun with men. I didn't want to partner with a man. I don't have children because I didn't want any. Since I don't have them, it shows that my technics work. She tells both of them that they shouldn't have children in the first month or year. They agree. She tells them about the things that they can use. Counting days, Oswestry's special tea recipe, washings, cloth bags, pulling out. She tells them about positive and negative facts about them. At the end, MerIin and Arthur are red and shocked. Oswestry gives Merlin a small special tea bag.

They leave.

Arthur takes MerIin to a shopkeeper where he buys a middle sized bed. After that they take a walk in the lower town, holding hands. At a vendor he buys MerIin a new neckerchief and later a flower which MerIin puts behind the ear. There is no time for more. They quickly walk back to the castle.

The knights have their postponed training.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

It is a good training. The sun is shining. It isn't too hot or cold. The knights have a great time.

Arthur isn't weaker after last night. He isn't a part in the old story.

He is actually fighting quite determined. There is still the stress. He is still stressed because Gaius betrayed MerIin and how close he was to losing Merlin. It hurt when Merlin went back to Ealdor last year. He is a bit aggressive with some knights but the fighting helps to get rid of the stress. After the first hour Arthur is normal again. While they are fighting, Merlin is sitting at the side, sometimes polishing Arthur's next shield. In the past she sometimes looked at Arthur train-fighting. She enjoyed the view but she had to watch out that Arthur or the knights didn't saw it. Now she can openly enjoy the view but she is still not starring. Perhaps he will take his tunic more often off in the future. Arthur isn't distracted. He is enjoying the fighting. The new recruits are afraid.

While Arthur fights one of the new recruits, Knight Leon walks to the side and talks with MerIin. "Hello Merlin.", Leon. MerIin: " Hello Leon. How are you?" Leon: "Good. The Prince is enjoying himself. The new recruits are afraid of the future training. Did he say something about the training? He was more aggressive than usual. Is he planning to do it again in the future?" Leon has been thinking that it could be that after the prince was with a woman (or man), he will act differently. Will he be more "typical male" (macho) in the future. Will he act like the other assholes because he thinks that he has to or is it a singular thing. Merlin answers: "I don't know but I will ask him. Perhaps he missed it? He wasn't like this around lunch. Water?" Leon thinks that the reason is something else. Perhaps he is angry? He accepts the water. When Merlin takes the water skin back, Leon sees the bracelet. He freezes; MerIin doesn't see it because she puts the water skin stopper back. He discretely looks at the bracelet again. Yes. It is a Mistress bracelet. That is going to interesting. Leon turns back to Arthur and looks closer. Arthur didn't change. He is acting like he has too much energy or wants to tire himself out. Leon smiles and walk back to the new recruits. It is perhaps not a bad thing that they see this. They learn that it is dangerous.

After the training, Leon stands next to the prince and waits until they are alone, or rather the others are far enough away. Leon quietly says to Arthur: "Congratulation. Arthur." "It was a good training. I overdid it. My apology. I had to work off some tensions." Leon: "Then you aren't planning to do it usually?" Arthur: "No." Leon: "That's good but I wasn't talking about that." Arthur looks at him questioningly. Leon: "I saw Mistress Merlin's bracelet." Arthur's head whips to Leon and he asks: "I'm not denying it but why do you think that it is me?" Leon: "I would be surprised if Merlin would choose someone else and I was walking outside your chambers last night and there were some not easily mistaken sounds." Arthur stares at him. "I didn't tell anyone. I'm happy for you and MerIin. Does the king know about it?" Arthur nods and says: "No. He doesn't. I don't have to ask or tell him. It is Camelotian and ancient Pendragon law. I will tell him but I want to have some things organised before I do that. Will you inform him?" Leon answers, smiling: "It is the law. I don't have to tell him."

When Arthur and Merlin are alone, he tells Merlin that Leon knows about them and that he won't tell anyone. They are happy about Leon's acceptance.

They go back to Arthur's chambers. The new bed is there. Merlin and Arthur quickly clear the side room mostly out. They move the bed where MerIin wants it. They move the things to the other side rooms and one small wardrobe to the main chamber. Arthur has to do some things for the king. He gives MerIin a small coins pouch and tells the woman to buy things that she will need. Bedsheets, blankets, other bed things and some clothes. MerIin agues with him but Arthur repeats what Noble Oswestry said and then adds that he wants to do this and wanted to buy MerIin clothes in the past but couldn't do it. Merlin agrees but she won't buy more than one set. Arthur is fine with it. He wants MerIin to sleep in his bed and later he can buy other things.

Merlin leaves to the lower town with a basket.

It is late afternoon.

* * *

**Next chapter: Gaius **

**. **

***Tea:**

**Officially tea was invented in China/ Asia and was first brought to Europe in 1610 (or something). That is partly wrong! **

**Definition: Tea is 'fresh or dried plants (leaves, flowers, roots, fruits) in (boiling) hot water. **

**That's something that persons did for a long time before the 17th century. They would use native plants. Some of Gaius's medicine is actually a tea. So. TEA WASN'T INVENTED IN CHINA BUT EVERYWHERE! **

**The "tea leaves tree" was used in China/Asia for tea. And this TEA SORT was imported to Europe in the 17. century. The name "tea" could be imported too; in China it was called "Tu". **

**Fazit: Tea wasn't invented in China! **

**For this story: Camelot at tea. **

**. **

**What do you think about the tea or the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**22\. October. 2019 **_

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Merlin leaves to the lower town with a basket._

_It is late afternoon. _

* * *

.

Merlin is walking through the lower town. She has accepted that Arthur is going to buy some things. And Merlin likes that _**Arthur** _is buying them for Merlin. Merlin walks next to the stalls. She buys two linen bed sheets first. One is beige and the other one, which is more expensive, is white. She buys one small pillow and a white pillowcase. She is looking for blankets and decides to buy a more expensive blanket; she hadn't spend much money until now and there are still many coins left. She walks to an area where more expensive wares are sold. She looks through the softer, thick blankets. The shop owner looks at Merlin and thinks that she can't afford the wares, is taking up his time, perhaps dirtying the blankets and is perhaps a thief. His looks show what he thinks about MerIin. Merlin tries to ignore him. She chose simpler a pillow case, a pillow and bedsheets. If she chooses a more extravagant blanket, than it will balance the simpler bed things out. It will look good to others and Merlin doesn't feel bad because the other things are quite modest. Perhaps they will use the blanket on Arthur's bed too. She chooses a thick wool blanket that has rabbit fur at the top. At Gaius place Merlin had a ticker sheet. In small villages like Ealdor the person didn't even have sheets; if they were lucky they had a sheet or a cloth piece. The prince's bedding are luxury at this time. The new blanket would be a small luxury too.

The rabbit fur is light brownish and covers one hand wide. The blanket itself is green and blue. The left and right side are bright dark blue and one foot wide. The middle part is bright forest green. On the green area are some light green leaves embroidered. The dark blue area is embroidered with little yellow stars and a light green chain at the sites. An expensive piece.

Merlin remembers that his mother made him a red neckerchief and strongly coloured blue tunic when he came to Camelot. She wanted that she doesn't wear the peasant's greyish colours. Ealdor usually sells the brighter coloured fabrics. His mother wanted the Camelot's persons to see Merlin as someone who can afford blue and red and not a farmer's grey. With time Merlin owns red tunics because they are Camelot's colours and she resized Arthur's old tunic.

Merlin asks the shopkeeper, who had moved closer, about the price. He bristles but tells the price. She hands him the coins and he starts to smile. Perhaps a middle-class noble has send the woman to buy something. Merlin puts the blanket on top of the other bedding in the basket. She walks back to the less expensive stalls and buys some soaps. She won't be able to use the one's that are at Gaius's place. She thinks about buying a basin but Arthur will let MerIin use his, right? She looks into the pouch. There are still many coins left. Arthur said that she can empty the poach but she doesn't want to do that. But she perhaps could buy one thing to wear. Merlin's nightshirt is still good and others wouldn't see it and new breeches would be good. She asks about prices but she finds them too high. Merlin decides to buy the fabric and make the trousers. She looks at the fabrics. She doesn't know what to do. Should she choose brown or something new? She would stand out if she chooses something new. It would be drastic. She chooses a brown fabric which is darker than Merlin's actual breeches. The cloth is a higher quality but not too high. Merlin buys enough for one breeches and puts the cloth under the blanket. She walks back to the castle.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**. **

**Hours ago: **

Gaius is walking to the library.

In the morning he didn't find Merlin in the bed. He has thought that she will come back in the middle of the night. She most likely went out early. He wanted that she would come to the signing but she isn't needed. Merlin will see that it will be good and he is doing it for Merlin. If the prince partners, she won't be at his side. Perhaps she would be at the new princess's side. It would be better if she was away. Than he could decide when Merlin's magic is needed. And it is how a woman should behave. It will be proper. She perhaps will even have a magical child which he then could study. Around lunch time he was nervous. Did she go back to Ealdor? It wouldn't matter; the contract would work there too and they wouldn't protect MerIin because the man would ruin the village. He tried to relax but it didn't work. He asked a young man who carried his master's lunch if he had seen the prince. He had. He and Merlin were walking inside the castle. So. She chose to work and ignored the contract. Gaius went to the prince's chambers but they weren't there. He went to his chambers and ate lunch. After lunch he tried to find Merlin again. He had till the afternoon. After some hours a young boy said that he had seen the prince go to his chambers. He went there but they weren't there and the door was looked. They were most likely on the training field. The training had been postponed. The prince will be distracted with the training and a meeting with the king afterwards. Gaius could have gone down to the training field and dragged Merlin to the signing but it wouldn't be good to make a scene. Gaius decided to go back to his chambers and dresses up.

Now he walks to the library where he will meet the man Then they will go to Geoffrey.

The man is waiting for him. He wanted to take Merlin with him and is nerved that he will have to wait. Gaius will have access to MerIin. He is also looking forward to the money he will get. One among for the signing and another bigger sum if MerIin is a virgin. He knows that she was yesterday. Perhaps that is where she was the night. Gaius wants that coins.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**With Geoffrey: **

Geoffrey has been looking forward to telling Gaius the news.

There is a knock at the royal libraries door and Geoffrey takes them to a nearby room where usually partnership contracts are signed.

Gaius starts: "Geoffrey. Old friend. We want to sign the partnership contract I gave you yesterday. Did you already read it?" He is smiling brightly. The man next to Gaius is wearing important fabrics and a static face. He doesn't look nice. Geoffrey is very happy about what the Prince did. He saw them buying a bed earlier. He answers Gaius's question: "I finish reading it today and I was very surprised." Gaius forces his face to relax and says: "Yes. Merlin is very lucky with them an next to me."

Geoffrey looks at the man and tells him: "My apology. But this partnership would be illegal because Merlin already had a man. Their contract was signed before me. If the healer would have asked the woman or me earlier than yesterday than you wouldn't have been mislead." The man: "Is this a misunderstanding? I was told that the woman is alone." Gaius is nervous and he stays silent like he does with the king.

Geoffrey says: "There is only one Merlin in Camelot. They had me draw up a contract a while ago which they signed. When I confronted them about your contract, Merlin told me that you informed Merlin yesterday. She and the man wanted to keep their already signed contract. The have already shared each other." Gaius is panicking now. This can't happened. How did Merlin do this? But Geoffrey doesn't like MerIin; he wouldn't lie for MerIin. Gaius asks to see the contract but Geoffrey informs him that he isn't allowed to let others view the records.

The man is angry and asks when the contract was signed and when they slept together. Geoffrey says: "The contract was signed 4 days ago _before _the healer came to me. They shared each other yesterday. They had originally planned to do it today but they decided not to wait. It doesn't matter. Their contract is completely active. And Gaius. Merlin doesn't have a mental disease. Have a good day."

Geoffrey leaves them and the shouting starts. The man is angry at Gaius and his incompetence. Geoffrey leaves them with a spring in his step. He decides to hide the prince's mistress contract.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

Gaius is angry. The man is angry and will let is anger out on Gaius in the future. Gaius thinks that he convinced the man that the signed contract isn't real. Gaius managed to negotiate that he will find out who the man in the contract is and that everything is fine. Merlin won't like what he will say. 'HOW could she sign a contract without asking him about it. She doesn't know how decide things like this. Four days ago. There wasn't a bigger change.' Geoffrey wouldn't even tell him the man's name. Did MerIin use magic on him? It couldn't be real. Gaius goes to the training field but the training is over. Merlin isn't in Arthur's chambers and the prince is with the king. He searches the castle but he can't find MerIin. That stupid woman.

While he searches the castle, Geoffrey takes the copy of the contract. He made it this morning. He goes to his and then Noble Oswestry's chambers. They laugh, while Gaius is "running around".

Gaius walks in the castle square when he sees MerIin. She is carrying a basket. Gaius is angrily stomping towards Merlin.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**Now: **

Merlin walks on the Castle square. She wants to bring the brought things up to the new room and then take Arthur's laundry down and let others wash it. Suddenly someone grabs Merlin's arm violently. She rips the arm away and turns to the person. It is an angry Gaius. " We have to talk", he says. "No.", says MerIin. " I talked with your future partner and he understands that you invented the new contract. ", he says. " I didn't invent it. You can't do anything against it.", Merlin. Gaius: "What have you done? Who is the man?" Merlin: "I won't tell you." Gaius: "He doesn't exist. Nobody knows the man!" "I know him!", Knight Leon intervenes. " **What?",** Gaius says harshly and than asks nicer, after he sees who it is, "What?" Knight Leon says: "I know the man who Merlin is with and he _does exist. _I don't know why you act so rudely but I want you to stop it!" Merlin smiles at Leon. Leon saw Gaius grabbing Merlin's arm and quickly walked to them. Gaius catches himself and says in a normal voice: "I am just surprised and afraid. Who is this man? Perhaps then I can relax." Merlin is nervous and Leon says: "If they want you to know, they will tell you themselves." Gaius knows that he has to retreat. He looks at Merlin's basket, sees the expensive cloth, thinks that a noble send Merlin for it and goes angrily to his chambers.

Merlin relaxes. Leon walks MerIin to Arthur's chambers. Leon waits outside till Merlin collects the laundry. He then shows Merlin who she has to give it to. Leon leaves Merlin after she retrieved the dinner. Arthur already told the cook that there will be two persons in the future.

Merlin brings the food to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**8\. November. 2019**_

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

**I made a mistake. The thing with Princess Elena hasn't happen. I changed the chapters.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Merlin relaxes. Leon walks MerIin to Arthur's chambers. Leon waits outside till Merlin collects the laundry. He then shows Merlin who she has to give it to. Leon leaves Merlin after she retrieved the dinner. Arthur already told the cook that there will be two persons in the future._

_Merlin brings the food to Arthur's chambers._

* * *

.

Leon tells the prince what happened. Arthur walks to his chambers.

He finds MerIin setting the table. He likes the sight. They enjoy their dinner. Roasted chicken, cooked root vegetable and bread. Merlin doesn't often have chicken and enjoys it much. Arthur enjoys this more than usual because he shares it with Merlin. After dinner Merlin jumps up and gives Arthur the coin pouch back. Arthur says: "You didn't spend much?" "You know that I won't start to throw coins around me. Perhaps next time we look at the stalls together?", Merlin. She shows him what we brought. He is surprised that she didn't buy a feather oe wool pillow but a cheaper one. He likes the blanket. He understands that Merlin wants to make the breeches but he still wishes than she would buy some finished clothes too.

They still have to talk to Noble Oswestry but Arthur decides that they have to get Merlin's things out of Gaius chambers. They walk there. Gaius must have went out. Arthur waits in the main chamber, while Merlin goes to the old room. She is packing quickly, thinking. How does she move the magic book and the staff? She ties a cloth around the staff top and than adds a cloth bag to it. It looks a bit like a fishing rod. Merlin puts the book between the clothing. She has two bag but it belongs to Merlin. She grabs a small money pouch. This is Merlin's money. Usually Gaius would get Merlin's pay tomorrow. He then would pay Merlin last week's payment without Merlin's expenses. She takes the pouch. Gaius won't give Merlin the last payment, will he? He returns to Arthur who is glaring at Gaius. Gaius say: "My Prince. How vcan I help you?" He then looks behind the prince and sees Merlin with two bags. "Merlin!", Gaius exclaims surprised and angry.

**" Gaius! ", **Arthur says in a warning voice.

Gaius concentrates on him. Arthur says: " We are taking Merlin's belongings. She moves to a new place. She told me what you did and I find it disgusting. How could you betray MerIin like that?" He interrupts: "I don't think that that is your concern. My prince." Arthur: "IR is my concern. You didn't even ask Merlin! Or the just told MerIin what will happen. She wouldn't have had a choice. She couldn't even disagree or agree because you misused your healer status's power! How could you say that she has a mental disease? Document it? Sign something that says that MerIin can't make decisions. How can I or Camelot trust your options if you do something like this?! I don't care that you think that MerIin should have a partner because she is a woman and _you think _that it is proper. The salesman would have hurt MerIin. He is a swine. It would have been good for you; you would have had the money and could still use MerIin." Arthur's heart is beating quicker. Merlin is touched. Arthur and Merlin can do good rants. Arthur: "Perhaps you will accept that Merlin has already chosen a man. Gaius. Why did you even do it?" Gaius says: "It is proper. There aren't many who would chose Merlin and also keep Merlin in Camelot. It is was a good catch. She would have partnered well. Others are already talking about you and MerIin. Many think that she is warming your bed until you partner a princess. It isn't easy to find a man who would want used wares! They would talk less if she would have a partner. And women shouldn't be alone in general." Arthur gets angrier, the more Gaius says. Merlin too. Gaius is the typical Middle Ages male man! A stereotype. Gaius sees women like they are viewed in the Middle Ages. They belong to a male; cook, clean the house, make clothing; not own much money; partner; have children and obey. _(Actually: Today Arabian females have less rights.) _Arthur is really angry. "I didn't need a partner!", MerIin shouts, "I don't care what they say about me. And even if it would have been a problem, you could have talked to me; we could have made a plan together or I could have chosen the man. I could have agreed or disagreed." Arthur agrees: "She is right. Your option about MerIin or women won't be needed. She is moving out. You don't have the position to choose for Merlin. Merlin was still a virgin when they signed their contract. Good night Gaius. Do you have everything? Merlin?" Merlin nods. Merlin: "Good night Gaius." They leave the chambers. Gaius stiffens when he sees the staff.

Gaius thinks that he perhaps made a mistake. At least Merlin has a man and the rumours should stop.

Arthur and Merlin walk to Arthur's chambers and he carries one bag. Merlin works quickly. She hides the staff under the new bed and the book under clothing. She will need a better place. Perhaps she finds a spell or can hide them with the dragon until the king learns and relaxes about them. She doesn't put the things away because there is no wardrobe.

They walk quickly to Noble Oswestry's chambers.

She has waited. They have tea and talk about many things. She tells them about Geoffrey and the copy. She give it to Arthur who has to add seals and sign. After Merlin signs too. This copy will stay with them.

Arthur asks if he has to buy wardrobes or if he can used one that he doesn't use. Oswestry says that he should buy a wardrobe. He could use other things but it would be better if he pays them. A wardrobe, chair and small table should cost 1 gold coin or 1 gold and some silver coins. A dresser or mirror and some small things would cost the same among. It wouldn't be to expensive for a prince. Arthur is embarrassed and says that he just doesn't like the attention it draws. He is afraid how the king will react. But it is interesting that he doesn't care so much that the king will be disappointed. Noble Oswestry tells them to use Oswestry's first name. She also tells them to buy some new clothing for Merlin. Breeches or dresses but new and a better quality and more expensive colourings. Merlin doesn't want to be a kept woman and she doesn't want others to think that she thinks that she is now better than them. She is still MerIin; she didn't change. She doesn't want to use money that she doesn't have. Arthur says that it is Merlin's money too now and that she doesn't have to think about money. He promises that MerIin won't be poor or starved again. He says that they help each other. Arthur asks MerIin: "If you had money and I didn't, would you want to help me with it?" Merlin looks at him. She slums. Something relaxes. MerIin looks warmly at Arthur. MerIin looks differently at the topic. "I am stupid, aren't I?", Merlin asks rhetorically. Arthur, joking: " I often told you that in the past." Merlin smiles and say: "I would give you the money and buy you what you didn't have and what you wanted." Arthur: "Does that mean that you will let me do these things?" Merlin nods. Merlin: "It will still be strange to have a complete new wardrobe. And. And it would be uncomfortable too change everything. I know I shouldn't moan about it. I'm not lowering it." "I know!", Arthur says, " I know what you mean. We don't have to buy a complete wardrobe or change your wardrobe. How about just buying some tunics, two clothing sets and one dress?" MerIin thinks about it; she smiles and agrees, happily. Oswestry smiles and explains: "This is good. I wanted to explain that if you don't start to wear some new clothing pieces, then others will think that your mistress status is a joke. Just a new jacket would mean that he cares about you and that he is serious about it. If nothing will visibly change, then it could be that they would have thought that you are just a better whore." Arthur and Merlin protest loudly. Oswestry lets them let their anger out. After one minute she says: "I didn't say that you are a whore." Arthur and Merlin laugh lightly.

They agree to buy new clothes after there is a new wardrobe in Merlin's room.

They go back to Arthur's chambers.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿**

Merlin puts wood on the fire and says: "I like sleeping in your chambers." MerIin stands up and Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin. He says: "They are your chambers too. There are our chambers." They kiss.

MerIin goes to the new room and changes into a clean night dress. It is a simply, modest, whitish linen dress and in good condition. She walks to Arthur's bedroom. Arthur is searching for a night tunic. He often only wore lose breeches but he can't do that if MerIin sleeps next to him. Can he? He finds one and sets it aside. He turns around and sees Merlin in the night dress. She is beautiful. That sight is homey. Merlin is his partner. He can see himself and Merlin in a small village, living there, being a farmer. He would hate the farming but he would love to share it with Merlin.

"Hi.", Arthur says, " You are beautiful! "

MerIin blushes. She helps him undress. When she sees him pick the night shirt up, she says: "You don't wear night shirts?" Arthur: "I thought I should wear one because I'm not alone?" MerIin: "You don't have to change who you are. Or your habits." Arthur let's the shirt fall to the floor and walks to Merlin, takes Merlin into a hug and hugs strongly. He steps back and asks: "We haven't talked about it and I understand if you want to sleep in your bed. But do you want to sleep in this room?" MerIin: "Yes. We could use the new blanket?" They get in bed and cuddle. They fall asleep.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿**

**.**

**Second day after the Mistress contract:**

The same young woman brings the food in the morning. Merlin really should start getting the food again. The woman blushes, seeing them in the bed, and smiles. They plan their day while they eat. Before lunch there is knight training. After lunch they will buy furniture and then clothing.

* * *

**Clothing colours in the Middle Ages: **

**Peasant and the poorest wore uncoloured/undyed clothing, which meant greyish colours. (Ealdor) **

**Some less poorer persons wore clothes that were dyed with a small dye amount. The cloths had a coloured tint. (Ealdor +) **

**Some wore clothes which were dyed but not in a rich colour. [They looked more like washed out colours. Greyed clothes.] Many wore these. Peasants, workers who could afford or make them. (Gwen and Merlin left Ealdor like that, Merlin's mother's head cloth)**

**Nobles and Royals wore rich colours. And finer more expensive fabrics. There was a time were peasant weren't allowed to wear blue, red, yellow, green. **

**Most likely the structure would be green, blue, yellow and red (most expensive). Black perhaps more expensive than red. **

**In Merlin (BBC) it is most likely like this. blue, green, red, yellow, red, black. (2 x Red)**

**Agrgavaine wore black and the old king wore black leather with the troll too. **

* * *

**What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**_8\. November.__ 2019 _**

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously:_

_**Second day after the Mistress contract: **_

_The same young woman brings the food in the morning. Merlin really should start getting the food again. The woman blushes, seeing them in the bed, and smiles. They plan their day while they eat. Before lunch there is knight training. After lunch they will buy furniture and then clothing._

* * *

.

Knight training is the usual. Arthur is acting normal again. When one of the knights tells Merlin to get him something, Arthur says: "Ask someone else. She is mine!" Merlin keeps polishing the armour, smiling.

They agreed that Merlin wouldn't need a mirror now. They buy a wardrobe, a small table, a chair and a washing bowl. Arthur adds two candle holders. The shop owner looks curious. The prince brought almost a complete room furnishing and wants them delivered to his chambers. They will be talking. A bastard child? A future partner who wants to sleep alone? No. Perhaps the princess wants to have someone there? The furniture will be delivered until the late afternoon.

Arthur like to walk in the lower town. It is rare that he looks through the stalls; he usually sends someone. He is enjoying that they walk around, buying things. He should do it more often in the future. They talk to the persons and stall owners. After a while, they warm up to the prince. Arthur even buys some things for himself. They buy a higher quality brown jacket which is longer than his other one. Arthur convinces to buy two breeches: One is light brown. The other is thicker and very dark brown. Arthur buys dark brown breeches for himself. He buys some candles. Merlin convinces Arthur to buy a rich coloured, yellow tunic for himself. They buy tunics for MerIin: One rich red colour, two rich dark blue colour and one rich purple colour. Merlin was drawn to the purple tunic. While Merlin looks at dresses, Arthur goes to a nearby stall which sells jewellery and other metal works. He finds a beautiful silver bracelet. The chain is alternating two metal loops and one silver pearl. In the middle there is a straight extension. It is two small silver pearls and one small loop which has a pendant on it. Arthur thinks that Merlin could pull a cloth band through the loops, then it would be cloth, silver pearl, cloth, silver pearl. He asks the if the owner can change the pendant to another. Shop owner: "I can do it now. My Noble. What should I exchange it with." Arthur shows him one fine silver mistress pendant. The man's eyes widen; he recognises it. The man sharply looks up at the prince and nods. I will give it to you when you will actually need it. The man understands, says: "I will need 15 minutes." and goes with the bracelet to the back. The shop owner will heat the loop holding the pendant, cut through it, pull it open, exchange the pendants, push the loop together, heat the ends, connect them and that drop it into water. Arthur goes back to Merlin. She is looking between a rich coloured, light blue dress _(not baby blue but more like azure or cornflower blue)_, a leave greenish dress and a dark blue dress. "You should take the light blue dress.", Arthur say. Merlin looks at him and he stumbles. " If you want to have it. Or what you want. ", Arthur. Merlin smiles: " I liked it too." She puts the other two dresses down and shows the female shop owner the dress. Arthur gave Merlin a coin pouch too. She pays the woman. Arthur moves Merlin to a nearby cloth seller. Merlin looks questioningly at Arthur. He says that he wants to buy some cloth or bands for Merlin's bracelet. They pick through the fabrics. Merlin finds a nice, soft, rich light grey linen cloth that looks close to silver. Arthur chooses a rich, light grey- silver coloured silk cloth. They buy some. Merlin feels bad when the seller tells them the price. The silk* cloth is definitely more expensive. They return to the jewellery maker with two cloth pieces. The man comes out and Arthur gives him something and he returns to the back. They wait for some minutes. Then the man comes back and hands the prince the piece. He inspects it, nods and hands the coins over. Arthur hands the man an additional silver coin and says: "For your good and fast work." The man nods and than Merlin gasps, seeing the bracelet and pendant. The seller looks at Merlin and sees the red cloth band and the mistress pendant. He nods to Merlin and than adds: "I can exchange the silver pearls to red pearls if you want. My Noble." Arthur looks at him and says proudly, taking and holding Merlin's hand: "No. The colour _is silver._ I wanted the silver pearls." The seller's mouth is open. They smile and leave.

Merlin: "I think we have everything." Arthur: "There is something."

Merlin buys them some sweet bread which they eat. Arthur buys two identical small, simply blades. Arthur think about buying Merlin a nightdress but he likes the one that she has. He prefers the simply one to the ones that Morgana uses. And it would perhaps be too much to buy a _nightdress _for Merlin. Next time.

They take their brought wares and walk back to the castle. Arthur is actually carrying some of it. Persons stare at him and even turn around. There will be rumours. The next time they see them they will look closer at Merlin. There were many who were surprised that the prince accomplished Merlin and payed for some clothing.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿**

They return to Arthur's chambers is uninterrupted. They put their purchase on Arthur's table. Merlin put the clothes on the new bed and put the blanket over it. They didn't have to see Merlin's clothings. She finished. The movers arrive. They put the wardrobe next to the wall and than bring the rest. Arthur gives them some chopper coins extra.

Arthur closes and locks the doors and was to Merlin's room. It is finished. Arthur feels great. It does feel better to buy Merlin the things than to use some other room's furniture. Merlin is walking around the room, touching the things. "Do you like it?", asks Arthur. Merlin turns around and nods. She starts to lightly cry. Arthur asks: " What is it? Is something missing? Or did I do something? " Merlin shakes the head and smiles. She says: "I didn't have something like this. I'm just so happy." Merlin walks to Arthur and they hug. For a long time. Pushing each other to each other.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿**

They cuddle for a long while.

After that Merlin starts to clean Arthur's room and puts his new clothes away. She brings the own new things to the Merlin's room and leaves them there. She tells Arthur that she will put them away later.

Arthur exchanges the old cloth band bracelet for the new mistress bracelet. Merlin loves it and keeps touching it.

She leaves to get the payment. Arthur told Merlin that he spoke with the steward. Gaius won't get Merlin's payments. She gets paid. Directly. She collects Arthur's laundry. When she puts his clean clothes away, Arthur sits in a chair, looking at Merlin. He is enjoying every move. When Merlin is done, he goes to Merlin and says: "I like you so much!" "I like you very much!", says Merlin. They kiss and keep kissing. They cuddle together on the bed.

When they stand up, MerIin remembers the money. "Arthur. There is something wrong with my payment.", Merlin says. Arthur says: " Yes. I told the steward about the works that you won't be doing and he smallered your payment. My apology. " Merlin clarifies: "It is more than I usually get." Arthur: "It is the same. Perhaps Gaius kept more back." MerIin: "If he did, it was more than I ate. I'm surprised." They change the topic.

Later Arthur leaves the chambers and MerIin wants to put the clothes away. The wardrobe is clean. When she looks inside, she realises that there is free space at the top under the wood. Two spells later she has the magic book hidden. A good hiding place. She puts the rest away. When she is finished it is late. She goes to the kitchen and gets dinner. The cook is glaring at Merlin. The usual. She than sees the new mistress bracelet and freezes. Merlin is laughing on the inside.

They enjoy dinner.

Later they get ready for bed. They wear their sleep clothes and crawl into the big bed and cuddle and sleep.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿**

**The next day: **

Arthur and MerIin have their routine.

They wake up. Merlin dresses and then helps Arthur with his clothes but he tries to do some things on his own. The girl who saw them in bed brings food and they eat it.

She helps him into his "light" armour; until midday Arthur and some knights have to ride around the nearer area. Merlin is almost free until then. Usually she would have to tidy up and clean Arthur's room and sew one of his tunics. Because she is a mistress, she won't clean room. Someone else will wash the floors. Merlin quickly tidies the room up; she picks his things up. She makes the bed. Merlin puts the dirty laundry on one pile. She will take it down after Arthur is back. She decides to sew the tunic later. Technically, se could let someone else do it but Merlin wants to do it. If she had to learn it, than she can use it.

She has money left. The payment. She plans to buy Arthur something which he will wear.

Merlin walks through stalls. Many stalls. There are blue and red gems there are too expensive; she wants to only use the work payment and not the conis that Arthur gave Merlin. She decides not to buy something red. While she looks at pendants, she remembers a chapter in the spell book which she usually didn't concentrate on. She can make a pendant but what should it be? A dragon? No. Perhaps something that symbolises Merlin? She looks at the jewellery again. She sees a pendant that looks like a bird. Merlin thinks that 'Merlin' is also a name for a hawk and she decides that a Merlin hawk would be a good symbol. She picks a small silvery, greyish stone up and pays 1 copper coin. Merlin could find stones in the forest but Arthur doesn't want Merlin to be alone in the next days. Merlin agrees. There is the possibility that the trader would simply kidnap Merlin. And Merlin doesn't want to wait. She has thus feeling that she shouldn't wait with it. It has been quiet but they are still waiting. Will Gaius do something? Merlin still needs a chain. She walks to the stall where Arthur brought Merlin's new bracelet. She buys a silver chain: It is a simply loop chain. Merlin is a Silver Mistress and Arthur gets a silver chain. She pays the man one silver and 9 copper coins. She walks back to the castle, gets a cold lunch. In Merlin's room she closes and locks the doors. Merlin gets the spell book and gets to work. She uses magic. She cuts a piece of the stone off. It is flat like a toast and the inside is more beautiful than the outside. It is a light greyish mineral with silvery lines. It is most likely not real silver. She carves Merlin hawk out of the stone and changes the hawks colour. The wings and back are now blue and the rest whitish and greyish. The stone looks a bit like a modern coin. Merlin takes a silver coin out of the pouch. The last payments. She puts the silver coin on a stone. One spell later the silver is fluid and moves into a form: A round flat pendant with a loop at the top. Merlin presses the stone into the hot silver. The silver encloses the stone and than cools down. Merlin picks the finished pendant up. It is beautiful! She puts it away and started on the tunic.

Arthur and Merlin eat lunch after Merlin helps him out of the with sweat soaked through clothes.

In the afternoon Merlin works. Arthur has a meeting with some knights. He keeps the meeting short and then takes a walk around the lower town and thinks about the last days.

* * *

**. **

**Silk**

**There was silk cloth in Europe before the Chinese imported it. They were often "wild silk". Wild silk doesnt kill the animals. The Chinese even imported some sorts to China. Silk was early also imported to Italy and then to the rest of Europe. So. It is possible that there was silk in Camelot. **

**. **

**Money/ Payment: **

**In 1270 n. Chr. a good trader earned 1 Shilling and 5 (old) Pence in one week. So. Merlin could earn 1 silver coin and 5 copper coins in a week or perhaps 1 silver and 10 copper coins or 2 silver coins because he does so much.**

**In 1270 in UK one could buy **

**1 wool stone = 2 Shillings and 10 Pence (2 weeks)**

**2 wool stones = 6 Shillings**

**3 wool stones = 8 Shillings**

**1 quarter Wheat = 4 Shillings**

**2 quarter Wheat = 7 Shillings**

**1 cow = 7 Shillings**

**1 horse = 16 Shillings**

**. **

**1 Pound (1270) ~ £ 730,00 (2017)**

**1 Shilling (1270) ~ 35,00 £ (2017)**

**1 Pence (1270) ~ £ 3,00 (2017)**

**. **

**In my story Merlin earnt 1-2 silver coins. 1 silver coin + 10 copper coins. Gaius gave Merlin 5-8 copper coins. ****Now she earns 1 silver and 5 copper coins. **

**. **

**. **

**What do you think? I updated two chapters. Look at the date at the beginning of a chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_9\. November.__ 2019_**

**_. _**

**_3 new chapters_**

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously:_

_**Day 3 after the Mistress contract:**_

_In the afternoon Merlin works. Arthur has a meeting with some knights. He keeps the meeting short and then takes a walk around the lower town and thinks about the last days._

* * *

.

A lot changed in the last days.

Merlin is now officially his official Silver Mistress. Unofficially, she is more to Arthur. They are together and happy. Arthur saw that Merlin didn't have many clothes and he knows that she wouldn't buy a more expensive dress or set in the next weeks. He plans to buy one higher quality dress and gift it to Merlin. Arthur understands what Noble Oswestry meant and the new clothes already show the change but he wants something that screams high stand. Why does Oswestry use the last name?

He walks through the stalls. The persons around him are looking. This was easier when Merlin was there. He walks aimlessly through the stalls until the persons look less at him and then starts to discreetly search.

Arthur doesn't find what he wants. There are plenty nice dresses but there aren't what he wants. He wants something special. He is in the area where the traveling traders have their stalls, or rather just some sort of stall or desk. These traders stay for a short time in Camelot and then leave. Especially if they can't make money. One stall has untypical cloth belts and Arthur looks closer. The stall is one desk, ropes and cloths on the ropes which are used like walls. The male trader doesn't recognise the prince what Arthur Pendragon enjoys. Arthur asks: "Do you have something special for a woman?"

Trader: "Belts. Cloth corsets. Dresses. And some small things. Something for your partner or your sweetheart?"

Arthur: "Something exotic?" The trader hesitates and then doesn't talk. Arthur: "You thought about something. What?"

Trader: " There is something but nobody was interested in the dresses. Most women were horrified. There are in the back." Arthur moves one eyebrow up and they move behind one cloth-rope wall. Trader hesitates: "These dresses have to be worn with trousers."

Arthur: "Go on."

Trader explains proudly: " The upper part can have string pulled cloth or leather corsets and long or short sleaves. The lower part is a half skirt. The skirt at the sides is long. Around knee heights or close to the ground. The back side is long or a bit shorter than the sides. The skirt on the last side is very short or not there. The dress doesn't have a full skirt. I thought that women would want it for riding or for more practical activities. The women would have the security and practicality with the trousers. They wouldn't trip over the dress seams or get it dirty with walking like the usual dresses. It is still feminine but it gives the wearer a independent, strong look.

But sadly, Camelot women don't want it. Or my other wares. I guess it is too exotic?! "

Arthur thinks that it is perfect. Merlin loves trousers. Merlin is a strong independent woman. She will look feminine without looking like Morgana or a doll or the other females that Arthur can't stand for long. Arthur locks at the dresses. The dresses have a compact torso part with lose, flowing skirt at the sides and back. It is a bit like a tunic or bodice that has a skirt attached.

Arthur: "I like them. How long are you in Camelot?"

The trader looks surprised at Arthur as answers: "Two days, if I can't sell a bigger amount."

Arthur picks one really dark blue dress up. The bodice is dark blue velvet. The blue reminds Arthur about a dark blue sapphire gemstone. It is perhaps even darker. It is an half skirt or open dress; there is only a skirt at the sides and back. The sides would end at above Merlin's knees and the back shortly under the knees. The skirt isn't straight; it is wave-like. Arthur hasn't seen something like this in Camelot. Women and men wear straight clothes.

The dress is dark blue velvet and has long sleeves that end on the forearms before the wrists. The half skirt is only dark blue. The sleeves have silvery embroidery near the wrists. Swirls and waves. The bodice has the same silvery swirls and waves embroidery on the back and neckline. There is a fastening at the stomach and breast area: a black cord fastening. Behind the fastening is a linen cloth piece which is dark blue too. The fastening works partly like a corset and supports the female body. It is a beautiful midnight coloured piece.

Arthur thinks that he will have to buy Merlin black trousers in the future because the dark brown trousers that Merlin has work but would take some of the beauty away. How will he get Merlin to accept them? Arthur looks at the size.

Arthur: "I take this one! Merlin is an unusual person and this is a special dress."

"Really?!", says the trader surprised, " I will pack it."

Arthur pays and heads back to the castle. Perhaps he can get Merlin to accept more dresses. This dress type really suits Merlin.

After dinner Arthur and Merlin cuddle together and talk about their days. Merlin gives Arthur the hawk pendant. Arthur: "It is beautiful! You really made this yourself?! I will wear it!" He is very happy and touched. Arthur: "And now guess what I have found today." He than tells Merlin about the trader and the dress. She tries in on, Arthur helps with the fastening and loves it. The dress and the help. "This is perfect! I can wear my trousers and I still have this special something." They decide to visit the trader tomorrow. Tomorrow the king also wants to eat dinner with Arthur and Morgana. They agree that Arthur will tell the king after the dinner about the mistress contract, privately. That plan isn't going to work.

They cuddle together in bed and fall asleep.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**. **

**Day 4 after the Mistress contract **

Merlin wears the new dark brown trousers and new dark blue velvet dress. Arthur help to fasten the strings and other enjoy this. "You are so beautiful.", says Arthur and thinks that Merlin doesn't need jewellery or make-up.

Arthur has practice with the knight in the morning. Merlin sits at the side, watching. Most knights do a double take on Merlin. They realise that something is going on. In the afternoon they walk to the trader. They buy the two other similar dresses and a coat for Arthur.

One dress is bright Camelot red velvet. It end shortly above the knees, shortly under the knees at the sides and close to the ground at the back. It has long sleeves and a fastening at the left side. The fastening is black. The rest is completely Camelot red. The skirt is wave-like.

The other dress is smaragd green linien. It has a wave-like half skirt which has long sides, that end under the knees. It has a shorter back part which ends under the behind. The dress isn't velvet and has no sleeves. It has the same fastening like the dark blue velvet dress. The fastening is white cord. Behind the fastening is a light teal cloth piece. The dress has white embroidery on the bodice and skirt: accents, flowers and vines.

Arthur's new coat is longer than the typical jackets. It ends under his behind. It is dark blue wool and has a leather belt.

The trader is very happy about the expensive sales and promises to come back to Camelot in the future.

After they have put the wares away, they visit Geoffrey and Noble Oswestry.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

Since this is a dinner for the king , Arthur and Morgana, MerIin has to stand. If it would be an official dinner, then Merlin would be seated too.

Dinner with the king is interesting.

Morgana is openly looking at Merlin and the blue dress. While she wouldn't wear something so unwomanly; it looks like the seamstress didn't have enough cloth. That isn't a proper skirt. _And how can someone wear something provocative and new before she decides to wear it. Or says that it is good. That dress is above Merlin's station. _Gwen is looking discreetly. She thinks about how Merlin can have the coinss to pay for it. The last day Gaius asked Gwen if she saw Merlin. And there was talk abouy the big cloth salesman. He wanted to partner. Did he and Merlin? It would explain the new dress and trousers.

The king noticed the expensive dress and the rich, expensive colour. Perhaps she brought it cheap because nobody wanted to buy that improper something; he won't call it a dress. He didn't understand how the woman could wear breeches. It is perhaps better since Arthur doesn't accept a different person and some nobles still think that Merlin is male. He will talk about it after dinner. The food is too good to stop.

Arthur is discreetly watching them. They amuse him. His male parent decided to ignore Merlin. Morgana's eye is twitching. Arthur doesn't know if it is because Morgana didn't get to wear it first or because Merlin is acting above a peasant. Morgana usually talks about helping the poor but she doesn't want equality. She accepts it for a short time because it amuses Morgana. She wouldn't accept it if the king would partner Gwen and Gwen would become Queen. Morgana milks Morgana's station. She is a noblewoman and wears dresses that a princess usually wears. Merlin is trying to ignore the others. She is waiting for Morgana to say something hurtful. The king took one look at then ignored the new dress. Merlin takes care of the mead and sometimes touches Arthur's back.

The king motion for Merlin to pour him mead too. When she pour the mead, the king gets a close view of Merlin's bracelet's pendant.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**_12\. November. 2019 _**

* * *

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

* * *

_Previously:_

_**Day 4 after the Mistress contract: **_

_The king motion for Merlin to pour him mead too. When she pour the mead, the king gets a close view of Merlin's bracelet's pendant. _

* * *

.

The king doesn't know much about mistresses and their laws but he recognises the mistress symbol on the pendant. He turns back to his food. While the king chews, he thinks ' _That explains the clothing. One of my knights must have taken a linking to the woman. Doesn't one knight have a barren partner? I still don't understand why someone would want to wear **that.** Perhaps the keeper_ likes_ it? It wouldn't look to bad if it would be the only thing that she wore. _' The king looks at Merlin's body out of the corner of his eyes. When Arthur picks his goblet up to drink, the king says: "Have you chosen someone to replace your maid?"

"Replace?", asks Arthur. " Yes. Replace. It wouldn't look good for you to have a maid that is someone else's mistress.", the old Pendragon drops the bomb.

Arthur looks at him, calmly takes a sip and then says, nonchalantly: "Than it is good that Merlin isn't **someone** **else's** mistress." The older Pendragon pauses and looks thoughtfully at Arthur. Arthur pushes the want to smile away. He takes Merlin's hand. MerIin and Arthur look into each other's eyes and have a silent conversation. He takes the hand with the bracelet, pushes it closer to the older man, flips the pendant around and then lets the bomb explode: "Merlin is **my Silver Mistress!"**

Shocked Silence.

**. **

Morgana was nerved because of the new dress. When the king said that Merlin is a mistress, Morgana wanted to spit the wine out and shout that that is stupid. She didn't. « _It_ _would explain the strange clothing._ _Perhaps mistresses wear this dress type?», _Morgana thought, «_She isn't that stupid if she moved up in the stations. But a mistress? Why would a woman want to be under a male? At least she is smart enough to use the femininity to manipulate a man. _

_Poor Arthur thinks that Merlin isn't a mistress. Is he stupid enough not to realise that the dress is too expensive for a maid? Sad. Merlin did amuse me. Now I will have to find something new. Now they are looking at each other. What? Did Arthur want to have a try too? Hahahaha _

_What is he showing the king?» _Morgana looked at Merlin bracelet, when Arthur lets the bomb explode.

**. **

Shocked Silence.

.

" **What?",** Morgana thinks and shouts. Gwen gasps. The king freezes for one moment and then looks at the pendant, Arthur's face and then at the maid who stares at him. Then suddenly she blushes and looks down, when Arthur caresses the woman's hand. The older Pendragon thinks that Arthur finally found out how to control his maid. He is about to say 'No.' to this, when he stops himself and thinks. The old man takes his goblet, leans back and drinks to buy himself time to think. «_Perhaps it wouldn't be a complete bad thing. A mistress isn't a partner and a Bedwarmer. He told Arthur often not to be with a woman because there could be bastards. Morgana is enough. But with the recent events, it would be good. He can get rid of the maid at a later time. But what if she becomes pregnant? Couldn't Arthur say something? He would have searched for a discreet woman; perhaps a low noblewoman. Than he could use a possible child if the chosen princess is barren. He will simply order that their children won't have a right to his kingdom. That's a good idea. And there has to be something against children._ »

The old Pendragon puts the goblet down and ask: "Since when?"

Arthur: "Around a week. I wanted to tell you later today, when we are alone."

Pendragon: "Why didn't you tell me about it before you did it?"

Arthur: "I planned to tell you even through legally I don't have to. The contract had been signed and I planned to tell you before we made the last step but something happened that forced me to bring that part forward. My apology. But I think that it worked out very well."

Arthur is nervous because his parent didn't react like he thought: Shouting. The old Pendragon thinks and then says: " So you took the woman for a mistress which the fine cloth trader wanted to partner. Gaius wanted to know who has the earlier contract that prevented his arranged partnership. It would have been strategic."

Arthur: "If Gaius wouldn't have done it behind everyone's back and would have let Geoffrey write the contract and hadn't brought his own, he would have known that his actions are unwanted. Did he ask you to overrule my contract?"

Pendragon: "No. He only wanted to know who the man is. Perhaps you should tell him. Though I'm not happy that our fine cloth trader is angry at Camelot."

Arthur: "Merlin is mine! And he isn't angry at you or Camelot because he understood that it was simply an earlier contract; he is angry at Gaius. He will choose a different woman. The knights already had to remind him that he can't simply pick up a baker's daughter off the street and forcefully take what he wants. He said that it was a misunderstanding but it didn't look like it. There are many more cloth traders who would fight for a chance who have different or more variety and better things. We are better off with a different trader. How long till he has a misunderstanding with the wrong person? Like visiting royals or nobles staff. Or worse."

The king usually wouldn't care if a knight would take pay a maid some private time. There are peasants. He would protect the knight or nobleman. But he still dislikes rape. The king says: "Camelot is a great place. And we can have better traders than this fine cloth trader. I will send someone out for a new big trader." Arthur nods.

Pendragon: "When did you originally plan to tell me?" Arthur: "Next week."

The older Pendragon shrugs and says: "Fine. I agree. It is perhaps better that you have a mistress. After what you did with Noble Vivien. That wouldn't have happened if you have had someone to work the tension off. Does that mean that there won't be a repeat?"

Arthur controls himself and says: "No. If I do something like that and want someone else than MerIin that you can be secure that it is a spell."

**"Then",** says the older Pendragon and picks his goblet up and points it at Merlin, **"****Mistress Merlin!" **The king said it, looking down on Merlin. But Merlin stands tall and proud and has a big smile.

Arthur relaxes partly.

"You can't be serious!", Morgana shouts, after she could talk again, " You can't simply decide to make Merlin a mistress. That's disgusting. And. And isn't this too sudden?"

Arthur says, angrily: "If you think that _years_ are sudden. I wanted Merlin for a while. I just thought that I couldn't have it and didn't act on it. Some month ago I asked and it turned out that I can have Merlin. If you really are so interested in Merlin, than why don't you ask Merlin what she wants."

Merlin is angry. She glares at Morgana and says: "I wasn't forced to become Arthur's mistress. He asked me and I agreed. I want it! And I'm sorry if you think that it is disgusting but I am proud to be Arthur's Silver Mistress!"

Morgana is opening and closing the mouth like a fish. The king chuckles and thinks «Th_is really isn't a bad thing._» "Fine. If she wants to be a Bedwarmer, that's not my problem.", says Morgana and storms out, pulling Gwen away.

Pendragon: " Will the Mistress stay your maid?"

Arthur: "I already spoke with the steward. The works ,that Merlin isn't allowed to do, are reorganised. But she will keep doing may other things."

The king asks Merlin: "You want to stay his maid?" Merlin: "I like to take care of Arthur and I wouldn't be his maid but his mistress who takes care of Arthur."

Pendragon: "Taking care of him. Is there need for provisions?"

Arthur: "No. I took care of it. And it and Merlin are my responsibility."

They end the dinner. Arthur and Merlin go to their chambers. After they closed and locked every door, they sink into the bed and start relaxing. "That was worse than a bandit attack.", says Arthur. Merlin asks: " He said 'Yes.' and agreed, didn't he? Arthur nods and they start to laugh. They aren't tensed.

Suddenly Merlin's stomach makes a noise. "You didn't have dinner." Merlin plays it down: "It's fine." Arthur disagrees: "No. It isn't fine. I can send someone to the kitchens or we still have fruits and some sweet bread." Merlin smiles and says that it is perfect. She eats, while he gets ready for bed. When Merlin finished eating but still wears the dress, Arthur kisses Merlin and presses Merlin against a wall. "The dress really suits you.", Arthur. Merlin: " I like them too. I will wear them but you will see me in breeches and tunics too." Arthur nods and they kiss more. After that Arthur helps with the fastening and they crawl into the bed. The dinner tired them.

**.****~`| • Ππ÷×§¶∆^″°∞≈{}\\[]«≥∅ ¥¡¿←**

**. **

**Day 5 after the Mistress contract **

The last days changed many things:

Gaius tried to forcefully partner Merlin to a important cloth trader. Arthur tried to rescue Merlin and found a possibility. Arthur and Merlin talked to each other and found some things out. Their feelings. Merlin became Arthur's Silver Mistress! They slept together. Merlin moves into Arthur's chambers. Arthur tells Gaius where to stuff it. A maid and Knight Leon knows about them. The enjoy each other's company.

And yesterday the king agreed to support them. Morgana has been very vocal against it but that isn't important.

.

Arthur wakes up. The sun is shining. He moves his arm, searching for Merlin. He doesn't find Merlin. "Wake up!", Merlin says, already dressed in the green dress, loudly. He sits up, abruptly. **" MerIin! ", **Arthur exclaims. " I brought the food and took care of other things.", Merlin says, enthusiastically. The prince looks at the empty bed and turns back to Merlin and says: "You should be in bed." "You like and miss it, don't you?", Merlin asks. They look at each other and blush and then turn away. It is still new to them. They smile at each other. "You don't have to get the food in the mornings.", Arthur says, getting out of the bed.

" I know but I like the morning rounds and the gossip. I like waking up with you but I get up earlier than you. I learn about activities and find out if we are in danger.", Merlin explains. Arthur hugs Merlin and promises protection. Arthur dresses in a red tunic. He helps Merlin with the fastening. Merlin has already fasten the green dress in the morning. Arthur refastens it. It is neater and supports Merlin's bust better. She doesn't use chest bindings with the new dresses.

"Green? Not red?", Arthur asks.

" I'm keeping the red dress for the next official something for a surprise. Noble Oswestry said to show the new clothes. So. I'm wearing the green dress.", explains Merlin. Yesterday Oswestry and Geoffrey confirmed that Arthur and Merlin are set and can show officially, or rather publicly that they are together. They eat. Arthur asks Merlin about an idea. He wants to hire the maid who found them in bed for the work that Merlin won't do in the future and a stall helper for the dogs and horses. Merlin agrees and plans to ask the maid.

Arthur has training with the knights. Merlin sits at the side. She sharpens Arthur's sword and mends a chainmail. Arthur fights and wins every round. The knights look at Merlin again and start to switch rumours and ideas. They are very curious about Merlin's new attire. They pushed the curiosity last time away but this time they want run up to the prince's maid or the prince and shout questions. Leon and Arthur are fighting.

Leon quietly tells the prince: "There are rumours. Some say that a knight is interested in your _maid, _the blue dress was a gift and that you became jealous, didn't allow it and asked the knight for duel. Arthur stiffens for a short moment and then resumes the fight.

" That's not what happened. ", Arthur forces out. "I know.", Leon calmly says and asks: " What will you do?"

Arthur says: "The king knows about us and agrees. I didn't need his permission. Perhaps I should stake my claim?" Leon asks, being nervous: "Stake your claim? How?"

Arthur lungs with the sword: "I don't know. I don't want to stands before them and introduce Mistress Merlin. Perhaps I will take a walk in the lower town and kiss MerIin?" Arthur blushes and misses Leon's next blow.

"Will the knights accept it? Leon?", Arthur asks.

Leon says: " Persons know that Merlin is important to you as that she won't leave your side. I know two foreign knights that asked Merlin about a partnership but she declined. They will accept it; it will be logical to them. Some might look down on a peasant mistress but that won't be a problem. Perhaps if you go on a hunt with knights in the next days and they see that nothing changes, they will relaxe. But you really shouldn't let Merlin carry the dead animals or fetch them. I'm secure than you know it but you can't shout at MerIin to go into the bush, or tech a dead animal or treat MerIin like a maid."

Arthur nods: "I don't think that we will stop to insult each other or to shout at each other!"

Leon thinks about it and says: "That is fine. It wouldn't be normal without it. I think that she can carry _your_ weapons and you could shout for them or your sword but you will have to make some sort of distinction between mistress and maid." Arthur nods, thoughtful, and disarms Leon. "That is good advice."

Arthur walk over to Merlin and drinks water. They are alone but the knights are secretly and openly watching. Arthur says: "We can kiss in public now." "Hmmmm.", Merlin. Arthur asks: " Do you want to kiss now?" Merlin answers: "I would like that." She stands up, takes the water skin, puts it down and turns back. He caresses Merlin's face and leans to Merlin. They kiss. First a small and short kiss. Then a long, passionate kiss where Arthur pulls Merlin against his body. His heart is still beating wildly after the training. Merlin and Arthur are so concentrated on each other that they don't realise that the noise, which the knights usually make, isn't there.

There is silence.

When they kissed, the knights were shocked. One even fell backwards on the ground. The knights stopped sparring.

The knights stare at them, gobsmacked. Arthur and Merlin stop kissing. Merlin hands Arthur a new weapon like she has done in the past and Arthur turns back to the knights and walks to them.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Do you like my story? **


End file.
